Evil of All Time
by Puja723
Summary: It's a Dragon Ball Z and the most famous rpg Chrono Trigger. Cell is finally gone. Everyting is peaceful again or is it? It's my first fanfic. I would appreciate some reveiws. Here are ch. 25-30.
1. Evil Has Returned

Chapter 1: Evil Has Returned  
  
The sun was shining once again, the days seemed much nicer with peaceful and happy memories, and evil is now kept at bay. With Dr. Gero's demented dream put to an end the future world of Goku's time was safe. "Well there's only one more thing that has to be done." Gohan said. " Yeah, I guess this is good-bye." Bulma said watching her future son aboard his time machine. "Take care Trunks." Krillin said. "Be careful and show those androids whose boss." Yamcha told him. "Don't worry about me, those androids will pay for what they've done." Trunks told everyone.  
  
With the blink of an eye the saiyan from the future was teleported to the cold world that the androids have taken control of. In the future, the cities were silent and roads were empty. Trunks landed his time machine in the middle of the road and pushed a button. The time machine had changed into a small capsule. He looked around and noticed that there were no sign of the androids destructive path. "How come the androids aren't here?" Trunks thought.   
  
Trunks flew through the cities thinking that the two androids might be hiding. "Trunks!!" a voice called out. He saw his mother waving to him. "Your finally back, I been worried sick about you." she said. "Mom what happened to the androids?" Trunks asked. "I really don't know. All I remember is a strange-looking young boy with a sword fighting the androids singe handed." Bulma explained. "Did he win?" Trunks asked. "Do you see any androids flying around causing chaos." she said. "But where did he come from?" Trunks asked confused. "I really don't know, all I saw was a weird time portal in the middle of the road. Where ever he came from it must of been from another time." Bulma told her son.  
  
Meanwhile in another time and place, "Crono, it's time to get up. You don't want to keep Lucca waiting." Crono's mother said. "all right mom, I'll be down in a second." the boy said. The boy got up from his bed. He has red spiky hair and his face resembled a certain super-saiyan, but much younger.  
  
As the boy went downstairs he grabbed his sword and jacket. "Crono, you call five minutes one second." his mother said. "Sorry mom, I guess I'll be heading off to Lucca's place." Crono said. "Lucca is not home, remember, she's at Leene Square with her father working on their latest invention." Crono's mother told him. "Thanks mom. See yaw." Crono said and left the house.  
  
At Leene Square, Crono was enjoying the festival when a young girl with a ponytail in her hair bumped into him. "Oh I'm sorry. My pendant, my dad's ging to kill me if I lose it." the girl said. As Crono got up he gave the pendant back to the girl. "Thank you so much." the girl responded. "No problem. I'm Crono" Crono told her. "My name's Marle." the girl said. The two headed off to see Lucca and her father's greatest invention.  
  
Back in Trunks time, "I still don't understand, how could someone from the past or future want to help us." Trunks said getting more confused. "It's pretty weird and what's even more strange, that boy kind of looks like Goku." Bulma said. "Goku, but he's not even alive thanks to Cell." Trunks told his mother. Their conversation was cut short when they heard something outside. "What is that?" Bulma asked. "It came from outside." Trunks said.   
  
The two ran outside to see what caused the strange noise. "It's another time portal!" Bulma exclaimed. "Yeah, but who came through it?" Trunks wondered. Suddenly Bulma and Trunks saw a strange looking person. He was wearing what appeared to be a socercer's outfit. "Uh, Trunks I think that's your evil twin." Bulma joked. "Very funny mom." Trunks replied. "Who are you?" Trunks asked.   
  
The sorcerer didn't say anything. He slowly approached the saiyan and said, "After I tell you, I'll have to destroy you." he said. Trunks didn't take his threat too lightly. He quickly transformed into a super-saiyan and challenged the mysterious stranger. "Trunks be careful." Bulma warned him. "You should listen to your mother, boy." the sorcerer told him. "You don't scare me, now who are you?" Trunks asked again.   
  
"My name is Magus, I've come from the year 600 AD for a specific task" he said. "What might that be?" the super-saiyan asked. "To destroy everything in this world and prepare for the upcoming conquest of Lavos." Magus explained. "Your not going to destroy this world and I'm going to see to that." Trunks told him. "You don't know what your getting yourself into." Magus said.   
  
Trunks charged at Magus, ready to fight, but Magus created a force field around the super-saiyan. Trunks!" Bulma shouted. "What! I can't move." Trunks said. Magus approached Trunks and said, "I told you not to get in my way. Now it's time to finish you for good." Magus was about to kill Trunks when he was getting a messege. "Magus report back at once, I have another job for you." the voice said. "Yes, Queen Zeal." Magus obeyed. "Consider yourself lucky this time, but when we meet again you won't be so lucky ." Magus told Trunks and left. "Trunks, are you all right?" Bulma asked. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." Trunks responded. "It looks like we have another problem." Trunks said. 


	2. Time Portal

Chapter 2: Time Portal  
  
  
Trunks and Bulma looked at each other confused. "Lavos. What do you suppose a thing like that could be?" Bulma thought. "I don't know, but whatever it is we're going to be in big trouble." Trunks said. "Trunks you should tell Gohan and the others about this." Bulma told her son. "What about you mom, you can't stay here alone, with evil forces from other worlds trying to destroy our world." Trunks told his mother. "I'll be fine. Hey remember I was fine when the androids were here." she said. "All right mom I'll go, and this time I'll come back much sooner." Trunks said boarding his time machine and teleported to Gohan's time.  
  
Back at Leene Square, Crono and Marle were enjoying the fair when a girl with strange glasses approached Crono. "Hey Crono you're finally here and you have a friend with you." the girl said. "Oh, hi Lucca this is Marle." Crono told his friend. "Hey Lucca, Crono told me that you have an invention to show us." Marle said. "Yeah, it's called the "Instant Telelporter", but we need a volunteer." Lucca explained. "I'll be your volunteer." Marle said in excitement. Lucca led Crono and Marle to her invention.  
  
Lucca showed Crono and Marle her and her father's invention. "This is it, the Instant Teleporter." Lucca said. "Wow it looks really high-tech." Marle thought. "Well who will the volunteer be?" Lucca's father asked. "It's me!" Marle yelled in excitement. "Step right up young lady." Lucca's father said. As Marle stepped into the teleporter her pendant started to glow. No one could see that her pendant was glowing. "All right ladies and gentlemen this young lady will be teleported to the other teleporter on the other side of this room." Lucca's father explained.  
  
As Lucca and her father activated their machine Marle's pendant began to glow brighter and brighter. "What's going on?" Marle asked. "What the, there's a big hole in the middle of the room." Lucca said. Marle was suddenly teleported to the hole in the room. "That is no ordinary hole that's a time portal." Lucca's father explained. "Crono come on grab on to Marle quick." Lucca said. "Okay let's go." Crono said. As Crono and Lucca tried to bring marle to safety the time portal began to close.  
  
At the same time that Crono, Lucca, and Marle were being teleported, Trunks was on his way in the river of time to see his friends. "Who are they?" Trunks thought as he saw the three flowing through time portal. A flash of bright light filled the time portal creating an unusual wind current. "That's weird there was never a wind current in the time portal. The wind current pulled Trunks, Crono, Lucca, and Marle in another world.  
  
Meanwhile in the year 600 AD, Magus reported back to his castle. "You summoned me Queen Zeal?" Sitting upon her throne room was a young woman with exotic hair and a bad attitude. "You failed in bringing the future to an end." Zeal told him. "I apoligize for my mistake." Magus said. "Hopefully when I give you this next assignemight you will not fail me." Zeal said. "What is the next assignment?" asked someone. A fat-looking green creature approached Magus. "Ozzie, what are you doing here?" Magus asked. "I'm making sure you won't mess things up again." Ozzie explained.  
  
Magus looked at Ozzie and said, "How will you make sure I won't mess up. You'll probably hide in that stupid shield of yours and run away like a coward." Magus told him. "Are you calling me a coward you pathetic excuse for a sorcerer!" Ozzie yelled. "Stop fighting like little children. Now Magus, your next assignemight is to bring the Masume from that swordsman Glenn." Zeal ordered him. "Sure it'll be like taking flies from an old frog." Magus said and left.  
  
In Gohan's time, "It's such a great day without any evil around, right Krillin?" Krillin looked at Gohan and said, "It sure is kid. Thanks to Trunks our world and his is safe." Krillin said. Meanwhile in the other side of the forest. "Somebody help there's a big giant lizard!" Marle screamed. Crono took out his sword ready to attack the creature when, "Don't hurt him, he's not mean he's friendly." Trunks said. Hey, Trunks!!" someone yelled. It was Gohan and Krillin. As the two ran to see their friend Gohan stopped and looked at Crono. "Dad its you. I don't believe it" Gohan said and ran to Crono.   
  
"What are you talking about I'm not your dad kid my name is Crono." Crono told Gohan. "Sorry it's just that you look like my dad." Gohan apologized. Then Trunks suddenly realized what his mother was talking about. "Your the strange kid who destroyed the androids right?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yeah it was me." Crono answered. "Why did you want to help my future world?" Trunks asked. "My friend Lucca wanted me to test her time machine and I was teleported to your time where I destroyed the two androids." Crono explained. "Hey where is Marle?" Lucca asked. "Someone get this creature away from me!" Marle yelled. "Icarus bad boy come here." Gohan commanded his pet dinosaur. "Sorry about that." Gohan said. "How did you guys end up here?" Trunks asked. "My pendant started glowing and we were transported here." Marle said.  
  
"So Trunks, why are you here?" Krillin asked. "I need to talk to you guys about something." Trunks said. "Do you guys know someone named Magus?" Trunks asked. "Yes everyone knows him from where we come from. Magus was an evil sorcerer from the year 600 AD. He fought our kingdom's army and lost. Why do you ask?" Lucca asked. "Because he was in my future world. Something is definitely wrong here." Trunks said. 


	3. The Middle Ages

Chapter 3: The Middle Ages  
  
"What do you mean he was in your world?" Lucca asked. "There was a strange time portal opening when he arrived." Trunks said. "You mean like that one?" Gohan said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked at the sky and a hole ripped into the atmosphere. "Yeah that 's it." Trunks said. "Won't that weird guy Magus show up, someone close that thing up." Krillin said in fear.   
  
Then Lucca pulled out a strange key from her pocket. "Don't worry with this gate key no one will be able to enter any time line." Lucca said while closing the time gate. "Let's go to Capsule Corp. and figure all this out." Gohan suggested.  
  
In the Middle Ages, the captain knight Cyrus of Guarida was on a missin when he stumbled upon a little boy. " What's the matter little boy?" Cyrus asked. "No one likes me. "I'm the only one without a friend. Sniff-sniff." the boy said. Cyrus looked at the boy and took out his sword. "I have an idea, from now on I'll be your master and you are my pupil. Here this sword now belongs to you now." Cyrus said. "Thank you very much. By the way my name is Glenn." the boy replied.  
  
As time passed Cyrus and Glenn became great friends. Glenn also served as the king's trust worthy warrior. Cyrus and Glenn were on a mission to retrieve the hero medal from the Frog King. "You think you can get the medal from me.?" the Frog King asked. "No, but Glenn can." Cyrus told the Frog King. Glenn took out the sword and the Frog King was surprised. "It's the Masume sword." the Frog King said in fear. "Give back the hero medal or else." Glenn ordered. "You want the medal, you'll have to fight for it." the Frog King told Glenn. "Hurrah for the Frog King. GRIBBIT! He's the best. RIBBIT!" little tadpoles chanted.  
  
As Glenn attacked, a flash of lightning appeared. "Did someone call a frog exterminator." a voice said. After the smoke cleared, it revealed Magus and Ozzie standing as the frogs and their king laid dead on the ground. " Magus what do you want?" Cyrus asked. "Besides this worthless kingdom. The Masume sword." Magus said. "Yor not getting my sword!" Glenn yelled. "Such a foolish young boy." Ozzie said. "If you won't give it to me I'll have to take it by force." Magus told them.  
  
Magus created a ball of lightning and aimed it directly at Glenn. "Glenn No. AHHH!!" Cyrus fell to the ground. "Cyrus NO!!" Glenn yelled. "You killed my only friend." Glenn said. "You should start worrying about yourself. This spell will be perfect." Magus said. " Powers of darkness hear my call to turn this young boy into a FROG!" Magus said as his spell was cast to Glenn.  
  
Meanwhile in Gohan's time, everyone was glad to see Trunks again especially Bulma. "Trunks your back! Wait a second if your back that means there's something wrong in the future. Oh no the androids destroyed your world!" Bulma thought. "No Bulma there's something else wrong." Gohan said. Trunks explained to everyone about Magus and his plan. "I've heard of Magus when I was a little girl, it's in my history book." Bulma said as she took out her history book.  
  
Everyone looked at the history book, "Woah that's Magus, he looks a lot like Vegeta." Yamcha said. " Naturally someone with that much power is probably my ancestor." Vegeta said. Crono stared at Vegeta and said, "Do you always talk like your gonna annoy the people around you." Crono said. "Crono, I don't think you should've said that." Krillin told him. Vegeta got really mad at Crono for what he said. "Vegeta, you better power down or you'll have to do the dishes!" Bulma yelled. "So that's how you do it Bulma." Gohan said as Vegeta powered down.  
"Well what are we waiting for let's go to the Middle Ages and stop this freak." Marle said. "Yeah but some of us should stay here just in case something else happens." Trunks said. "Well I think Crono, Marle, Lucca should go since they know a lot about the Middle Ages and Magus." Bulma suggested. "Those fools don't need to bother me on this mission." Vegeta said. "Well, I guess we can stay." Lucca thought and opened the time portal with her gate key.  
  
As Vegeta went through, "Let's follow him."Crono said. "Yeah he might get into big trouble." Marle said. "He doesn't know anything about Magus." Lucca told them. "Wait, I'll go with you." Trunks said. "Why do you want to go with us?" Crono asked. "I know this kind of hard to believe, but Vegeta's my dad." Trunks explained. "He's your father!!!" exclaimed Crono, Marle, and Lucca. "Guys becareful and take these senzu beans with you." Krillin said as he gave the bag of senzu beans to Trunks.   
  
"If you get into trouble we'll be here." Gohan said. "Be careful Trunks and take care of Vegeta." Bulma said. As three teens from the past and the saiyan from the future went through the time portal, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha watched their friends leave them,hoping they would return safely. 


	4. Marle A Princess!?

Chapter 4: Marle. A Princess!?  
  
In the Middle Ages, Crono and his friends landed in a canyon. "This is kind of creepy." Marle said. "Come on Marle where's your sense of adventure?" Lucca asked. " Hey quiet back there, I thought I heard something in the bushes." Crono said. Out of the bushes came out two blue imps. "We do not like intruders." one imp told them. " Look here shorty we don't want any trouble so back off." Marle told the imp.  
  
"Marle why did you have say that?" Crono asked her. "all right your asking for it." the other imp said. The small imps took out their slingshots and started firing at everyone. "Darn Marle! Why did you have to go and make the imps mad for.?" Lucca asked as the two imps fired rocks at everyone. Crono and Trunks were ready, they both aimed their swords at the two blue imps. With one slash the blue imps were disintegrated.  
  
"That was a close one. I wonder where we are?" Crono wondered. There was a sign that read " Truce Canyon 600 AD "Where in the Middle Ages!!" Marle yelled in excitement." Everyone was out of the canyon and saw a small town. "Hey guys there's a market. Come on let's check it out." Marle suggested. "Why do you want to go in there. I thought we had more important things to do." Trunks said. "We don't want you boys to have all the fun." Lucca told him. "Girls. No matter where they are, they always want to go shopping." Crono joked. " Very funny." Marle answered back. In the market there was a man selling many items. "What can I do for you?" asked the owner of the store. "Do you have any weapons for me and my friend?" Lucca asked. "Yup! A dart gun and a lode bow with a couple of sonic arrows." the owner told them.  
  
Lucca and Marle were ready for some action when a small boy walked in the store. " Hey you look like Queen Leene." the boy said. "Huh? I don't know what your talking about little boy?" Marle lied. " You do like the queen." the owner said. " Marle are you hiding something from us." Lucca thought. " I don't know what this guy is talking about." Marle answered. All of a sudden a strange man walked in the shop. "It's horrible!" the man said. "What's going on?" asked the owner. " King Gurdia XII says the that Queen Leene has been kidnapped!!" the strange man said.  
  
"Oh great. I bet it's Magus up to his usual tricks." the owner said. Crono and the gang headed for the castle to speak to the king, when Trunks sensed something coming from a cathedral near by. "Hold on a second guys, three's something strange in that cathedral." he said. "well then what are we waiting for let's check it out!" Marle yelled.  
  
Everyone entered the cathedral. Normally the cathedral would have priests and nuns, but in this case there were strange creatures. "Crono, what's going on here?" Lucca asked. "What ever it is, I think we're in big trouble." Crono thought. The strange looking creatures noticed Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Trunks. "Oh, what nice visitors, they will the ultimate sacrifice for Magus's army." the strange creature said. As the strange creature was about to attack, a frog appeared. "It's a frog!?" Lucca said. "Where is the queen?" the frog demanded. "You will find out soon enough!" the creature replied and disappeared.   
  
Crono approached the frog ready to say thanks. "Stay where tout's are!" "No we are friends." Marle said. "Yeah where here to save the queen too." Marle said. " Oh, my mistake. I apologize." the frog said. "Excuse me what's your name?" Lucca asked. The frog stared at everyone, then replied, " Frog, will do for now." he said. As everyone wondered about where Queen Leene was, the same strange creature appeared again.   
  
"So, it looks like the royal throne has an heir." the creature said. "What is he talking about?" Crono thought. "Enough of this trickery, Yakra, where are thou keeping the Queen." Frog said. "Stupid frog maybe our master should've given you another form so your brain will match. Besides if there is an heir to the throne, she must also be eliminated." Yakra said as he pointed to Marle. Everyone looked at Marle. "Your a princess?" Trunks asked. "Come to think of it, you do look like the princess in our world." Lucca exclaimed.  
  
Marle's secret is finally out. Marle fell to the floor and said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep this a secret from you guys, especially you Crono. If you knew I was royalty, you wouldn't of shown me around the fair, right?" Crono took her hand and said, No way. Your pretty cool for a princess, and if you had told me I wouldn't have believed you because you act like a common person." Crono told her.   
  
The nice calm scene was interrupted, "Enough of these foolish human emotions. If you want the Queen you'll have to destroy me."Yakra told them. "Come guys let's show this over grown rat who's boss." Lucca said. "Ha-ha, give me your best shot." Yakra said. Everyone launched an attack with their weapons. "Ha-ha-ha that's your best shot!" Yakra said "Try this on!" Crono yelled as he charged for the rat. "You will surrender!" Frog shouted as he also charged at the rat creature. The two fighters created a giant "X" on Yakra. "I cannot be defeated. NOOOO!!" Yakra yelled.   
  
Everyone was glad to see the creature die. "Cool attack, I sure need to learn that." Trunks said. "Now where is Queen Leene?" Lucca thought. Everyone headed towards the back of the cathedral and saw Queen in an empty room. "Your majesty are the hurt?" Frog asked. "No. I'm fine Frog, thank you for rescuing me." Queen Leene said. "Please you all must come to the castle and rest for a while." Queen Leene said.  
  
At Guardia castle, "Thank goodness you are safe." King Guardia XXI said. "I owe it all to you Frog. You should be knighted." Queen Leene told him. "I cannot accept that title, until Magus is destroyed." Frog told her. "Excuse me your majesty have you seen Magus anywhere?" Trunks asked. "Why do you want to ask us such a dreadful question?" asked the King. "Our friend's father went to challenge him and we cannot figure out where he is." Crono explained. 


	5. Another Future...Another Destiny

Chapter 5: Another Future... Another Destiny  
  
At Guardia castle, Crono and his friends were about to leave when a little boy came in the throne room. "Guardia forest is under attack!" the boy shouted. "Tata, who is responsible for this?" asked the King. "It's Magus and his troops, they're fighting a warrior with yellow hair and green eyes." Tata said. Trunks suddenly sensed Vegeta's power level dropping sharply. "That's my dad, we've got to go help him." Everyone headed for the forest. "Thank you again Frog." Queen Leene said as everyone headed for Guardia forest.  
  
In Guardia Forest, Vegeta has already defeated Magus' troops, but defeating Magus is even difficult. " I can't be defeated by a wizard." Vegeta said trying to get up. " It doesn't matter where you come from or who you are, I always defeat my opponents." Magus told him. Magus created his most powerful attack directly at Vegeta. "Have any last requests before before you die?" Magus asked. Vegeta powered up to his strongest level. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta attacked. "DARK MATTER!" Magus attacked. The two attacks were on a collision course. "Not bad for a warrior from another world, but I'm much stronger." Magus said.   
  
Magus created a small energy attack and hit Vegeta. This made the saiyan off guard and it gave the wizard the upper hand. Magus' dark matter attack hit Vegeta head on. Vegeta crashed on the ground unconscious. "Fool, you should've escaped when you had the chance." Magus told him. Magus aimed his hand above Vegeta, when an energy attack was fired. "What now?" Magus thought. The smoked cleared revealing Crono, Lucca, Marle, Frog, and Trunks. "Pick on someone your own level." Marle said.   
  
Magus noticed Frog standing with everyone. "Well, look who it is. Brought some new recruits to take your pitiful friend Cyrus place." Magus said. "Your battle is with me Magus!" Frog yelled. Magus and Frog were face to face ready to fight. While the two rivals engaged in battle, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Trunks were helping Vegeta. "He's in pretty bad shape." Lucca asid. "How are we suppose to help him?" Marle asked. Trunks took out the bag of senzu beans. " How are beans suppose to help your dad?" Crono asked. " These beans are special, it'll regain someone's strength." Trunks explained. " Thou are not going to win this fight!" Frog said. "Your a fool, you know the only way you can defeat me is by using the legendary Masamune sword." Magus told him.  
  
As Frog and Magus were fighting, Marle's pendant began glowing again. "Um, guys my pendant's starting to glow and I can feel a strange energy force." Marle said scared. Trunks and Vegeta felt the same energy. The winds started to pick up heavily. A hole had ripped into the Earth's atmosphere. "Another TIME PORTAL!" Lucca yelled. Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky. "Magus this be your trickery." Frog said. "I never even created a that hole and besides I would have used up most of my strength to destroy you." Magus said.   
  
The high winds began to pull Crono, Marle, Lucca, Trunks, and Vegeta into the portal. Magus, however used a teleportation spell and disappeared. As Crono and the others were pulled in, Frog watched in surprise as he watched his new friends being drawn in the dark portal. "What has't happened." Frog said all alone in Guardia Forest in 600 AD  
  
In Gohan's time, "What in the world is taking them so long. I'm getting worried." Bulma said. "Don't worry Bulma, we saiyans are really tough and it'll take more than a stupid wizard to beat us." Gohan said trying to cheer Bulma up. Their conversation was cut short when everyone heard a noise outside. "Hey their back." Krillin said. "Their back. Get out of my way!" Bulma yelled while knocking Krillin to the ground. Trunks and Vegeta got up from the ground. "What happened to Crono, Marle, and Lucca?" Gohan asked. "Don't tell me you guys didn't destroy that wizard. Oh great before there was Cell and now wizards. a voice said. Behind everyone standing there, Chi-chi was standing in an angry mood. She looked at Gohan and said, "Gohan weren't you suppose to come home?!" Chi-chi asked. Before Gohan replied Chi-chi said, "I don not want my son fighting again, that's how I lost Goku. He should be studying at home, not fighting with strangers from another time." Chi-chi said.   
  
"Chi-chi, how do you know about what's been going on?" Krillin asked. Behind Chi-chi stood Piccolo and Android 18. "Does this answer your question." Android 18 told him. "So, what happened in the Middle Ages?" Piccolo asked. "We were fighting Magus, when a time portal opened up again." Trunks explained. " How did another time portal open up in the Middle Ages?" Bulma wondered. "It's none of your concern and besides when those three kids get back from where ever, I'm going back to the Middle Ages and show that wizard who is the strongest warrior." Vegeta said in an aggravated mood. "So, what happened to those poor kids?" Android 18 asked. "They must be in another world, but where and when?" Trunks thought.  
  
In a dark and desolated place, Crono, Marle, and Lucca were standing outside. "Where the heck are we?" Crono asked. "This place is so advanced." Lucca said looking at the advanced houses. They walked into one of the houses. It reads Arris Dome. In Arris Dome, there are so many people, but they all seemed to look sick and tired. "What happened to this place?" Marle wondered. "Hey! There are new visitors here!" a small child yelled in excitement. Everyone started to crowd around them. "Where are we?" Lucca asked. "Huh. What do you mean "where are we" this is the year 2300 A.D." an old man said. "Hello, my name is Doan. These people are survivors who survived a vicious attack." the old man said. "Where can we find all this information?" Lucca asked. "Below this floor is the central computer of this hole entire place. Be careful there is a safety guard in the room." Doan explained. "Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this." Crono said. As they went in a little girl walked up to them. "Excuse me, can you find out where my dad is. He was suppose to gather food for us, but never came back." the girl said. "No problem kid." Marle said as she went down the ladder to the computer room.   
  
Below the ladder, there were two bttons side-by-side. "One of these buttons must open a secret passage to the central computer." Lucca said while analyzing the buttons. "Come on let's find out how to activate those things." Crono said. They headed upwards, a strange noise could be heard. "Intruder alert. Executing program." the voice said. The three teens were face to face with a huge robot with two bits. "Crono, what's going on?" Marle asked. Crono was too anxious to answer Marle. He already took out his sword and attacked the robot. The robot guardian created a triangular energy field with its bits called delta force.   
  
"Crono are you all right?" Lucca asked. "This guardian's tough." Crono said trying to get up. Marle found a pouch of water in her pocket. "Marle robot's are weak against water, throw it at the robot!" Lucca yelled. "Okay, here goes something." Marle said as she threw the pouch of water at the robot. The robot guardian began to malfunction and break down. "Way to go Marle." Lucca said. "Thanks, I guess my physical ed. training finally paid off." Marle said. "Come on, let's get moving." Crono said.  
  
Crono, Marle, and Lucca ended up in an empty room. "What's that smell." Crono said holding his nose. "It's the refrigeration. All the food has rotted." Lucca said. Marle stumbled up a strange figure. "Hey look, there's some person here." Marle thold them. "It looks like he passed away long ago." Crono said. Lucca discovered a piece of paper and a seed. The paper reads: " If you are reading this, it means that you have defeated the robot guardian. The guardian trapped me here and left me to die. This seed is our last hope of surviving. Please help us recover from this disaster. To activate the central computer, push the button to the right." Crono, Marle, and Lucca headed towards the ladder. "It's this button." Lucca said as she pressed the button to the right.  
  
A secret passage way opened, revealing a computer. "Let's see if I can activate this computer." Lucca said walking up to the computer. The computer made a beeping noise. The screen read, " 2300 AD Arris Dome. The final survivors from the apocalypse." Marle walked up the computer, "Hey what does this button do." Marle said as she pressed it. The computer started beeping again. Now it read, " The apocalypse, year 1999. Destruction everywhere as an unknown creature surfaced. Lavos..." The computer had shut down. "Lavos, that's what Trunks was talking about." Crono said. "What does this mean?" Marle thought. "I think it means that this world is our future." Lucca explained.  
  
Crono and Marle were both shocked. "This can't be our future." Marle said. "We have to prevent Lavos from destroying the future. Just like we did in the Middle Ages." Crono said bravely. The three headed back up to the ladder. "Hey they're back. What did you find out?" Doan asked. "This is our future." Marle said. "Huh?" Doan asked confused. "Hey what are those?" a small child asked. " These are seeds. It will help you survive." Lucca said. "You are not from this world are you?" Doan asked. "No. We're from the year 1000 AD Crono replied. " There is a strange portal in Proto Dome. You can find your way home from there." Doan explained. "Thank you." Marle said. "Wait take this with you. It's a bike key. I used to ride a jet bike when I was a boy. It is still there in the Lab 16 riuns." Doan explained.  
  
At Lab 16, Crono, Marle, and Lucca had found Doan's jet bike. "Hey what are you doing here?" a voice asked. "Who is that guy?" Marle thought looking a an over grown mouse with a purple jacket and black hair. " Hey it's the MAN." robots called out cheering. "Thanks for that cool intro. babe, but you kids can call me Johnny." he said. "So you want to bike race?" Johnny asked. "We don't have time for this." Lucca said. "Come on your not chicken are you?" Johnny asked. Crono took the bike key from Lucca and said, "Let's race!" Crono exclaimed.   
  
Crono, Marle, and Lucca were in the jet bike ready to race. The race was on. Johny was leading, until Lucca pressed the turbo-boost button. "Hey, what the, no fair man." Johnny said. "Still think we're chicken loser." Crono said as they passed Johnny. At the end of the race, "Not bad, we'll ride the wind again babe." Johnny said and left. "Finally we made it to Proto Dome." Marle said. They entered Proto Dome and saw a robot.  
  
The robot looked like it was shut down for a long time. "I think I can fix it." Lucca said and began fixing the robot. After a few hours Lucca had fixed the robot. "No, Lucca don't turn the robot on it might attack us!" Marle exclaimed. "No, robots are not capable of evil only the creators who create them make robots that way." Lucca explained. She activated the robot. The robot began moving around and said, "Good morning mistress." the robot said. "I'm not your mistress. My name is Marle, this is Crono, and Lucca here fixed you." Marle explained. "Understood, Madam Lucca here fixed me." the robot responded.   
  
"Just Lucca will do." Lucca said. "No I cannot do that, it would rude." the robot said. "I hate formal titles, don't you Marle?" Lucca asked. "Hate 'em" Marle responded. "What is your name?" Crono asked. "My serial number says R-66Y." the robot responded. " You need a cooler name. How about Robo?" Marle thought. "Okay. My new name is Robo." Robo said. "What happened to all the people here?" Robo asked. "Most of them were attacked by a creature named Lavos." Crono explained. Before anyone could say anything, Marle's pendant began to glow. "Oh no my pendant's glowing again." Marle said. High winds began picking up again. "It's another time portal!" Lucca yelled. Crono, Marle, Lucca, and their new friend Robo were being dragged into the time portal to an unknown location. 


	6. The End of Time

Chapter 6. The End of Time  
  
Crono, Marle, Lucca, and their new friend Robo arrived in a dark and quiet place. Surrounding them were black clouds. They walked up ahead noticing two buckets, an old lamppost, and a door behind the lamppost. Under the lamppost, an old man was standing there. Crono tapped the old man's shoulder. "Hey? Oh, I see we have new visitors." the old man said. "What do you mean by visitors?" Lucca asked. The old man took out his pipe and lit it. As he began smoking his pipe, the old man began to explain, "My name is Gasper and this is the end of time. When the four elements of magic step through a time portal they are instantly transported here." "What do you mean by elements of magic?" Marle asked. "See that door behind me, the creature in there can help you answer that question." Gasper told them and went back to smoking his pipe.  
  
Crono and the others entered the room. They saw a small kiwalla creature. "Oh I see we have new friends that have the power of magic." the creature said excited. "We do not have any magical powers." Robo told the creature. "Sure you do, that why the old man let you in here." the creature answered. "So, how come we can use magic?" Crono asked. The creature looked at Crono and the said, "You mean you don't know the story of the Land of Magic?" the creature asked. "Nope." Lucca replied.   
  
The creature began to think, then said. "Well then, I'll tell you the story. Long before any of you existed there was a place where everybody could use magic. But then everyone started to abuse the power and soon the power was lost. Now only wizards are allowed to have that kind of power. Throughout time there are a couple of people who have the power inside of them, they just need a little boost. I know this because I'm the Master of War and my name is Spekkio."  
"So what are the powers of magic?" Lucca asked. Spekkio looked at everyone then said, " There are four types of magic, lightning, ice, fire, and shadow." Spekkio looked at Crono, " You with the punk-hairdo, your lightning." Then looked he looked at Marle, "You with the ponytail, your water." Next he looked at Lucca, "You with the goofy glasses, your fire." Finally he looked at Robo, "That's the biggest toy I've ever seen. Well I guess you can attempt to stop anyone with Shadow magic." Spekkio, then asked everyone to close their eyes and think magic. "IPSO-FACTO-MEENIE-MOE!!"  
  
A flash of light filled the room and created a bright aura around the four new guests. "Well there you have it, you now experience the force of magic." Spekkio said. Crono and the others could feel their new powers surging through their bodies, even Robo could feel his metallic body with new power. "Thank you very much." Marle said. "Anytime friends, hey next time you should bring new comers here they might have the power of magic inside them too." Spekkio told them.  
  
The four stepped outside the door and went to Gasper who was asleep. "Hey. I see that you also have learned the power of magic." Gasper said as he woke up. "Yes, this power feels incredible." Lucca said. "Now it is time for you to experience the real depths of time travel. See those lovely pillars of light. These pillars of light can connect to any time. Only three people are allowed to go through those pillars, so one of you must remain here." Gasper explained.  
  
"Wait a minute one of us has will have to stay here alone." Lucca said. "Don't worry Lucca, I will stay here, you must warn your friends about Lavos." Robo told Lucca. Gasper looked at Robo, then said, "You won't be alone for long, bring new comers here. Gasper said. "Hey, I have an idea, we can use the time portal at the fair grounds." Marle suggested. "Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go." Crono, Marle, and Lucca went back to their time in 1000 AD to use the time portal at the fair grounds to tell the Z-fighters about Lavos.  
  
Meanwhile, in the year 600 AD Magus had arrived in his castle, waiting for the next opportunity to destroy his enemies. " So, Magus you have failed me twice. Maybe back in 12,000 B.C. when Lavos first appeared he should've destroyed you just like he did with your sister Schala." Zeal said. Magus' fist began to tighten. He didn't like the fact that he had lost the one person he had shown affection to. "One day Zeal, you will realize that too much power can destroy you!" Magus shouted and went to his secret chamber. "He is getting on my last nerve." Zeal said. "Don't worry your majesty, when the time comes that fool will meet his own demise." Ozzie told her.  
  
In the year 1000 AD, Crono, Marle, and Lucca ended up back home, but they were in the wrong place. "Great, we're suppose to be on the other side of the island." Marle complained. "What are humans doing here?" a voice called out. The voice came from another tiny blue imp. "You shouldn't be here. Don't you remember how the Mystics hate humans." the imp told them. "Then why are you helping us out?" Crono asked. "My motto is forgive and forget. Besides there's an old man by a cave to the west. I think you can have an interesting chat with him." the imp said.   
  
As the three left outside the imp's house they headed west. "Hey, guys do you hear something?" Lucca asked. "Yeah it's coming from Medina Square." Crono said. They entered Medina Square and heard strange chanting. There was also something else strange. In the center of Medina Square, there was a statue dedicated to Magus. "Crono, I don't like this place let's get out of here." Marle told him a little scared.  
They left Medina Square and headed west. They saw a cave and a small hut next to the cave. Inside the cave, an old man with sunglasses was looking outside the window. "Excuse me, sir." Marle said. "Huh, oh I see I have some customers. My name is Melichor. Would you like to buy something?" he asked. " No, we don't want anything, we just want to know how to get across to the other islands." Lucca explained. Melichor pointed to the cave and said, " Inside that cave is a whirlpool that can transport you across to the other island, but be very careful there is a beast guarding it. The Heckron beast has killed many soldiers who have tried to overcome the monster."   
  
Crono, Marle, and Lucca headed towards the cave. They easily defeated the creatures inside the cave with their weapons. Crono and the girls could hear a strange and loud sound further in the cave. "GRRRRRR!!!" the voice yelled. "What's that strange noise?" Lucca wondered. As Lucca and Marle pondered the question, Crono could something big with sharp claws and teeth. " I think we're about to find out." As the furry creature came out the ground began to shake." It's the Heckron!" Marle yelled. The three kids attacked the monster with their weapons. "Huh, our weapons are useless." Lucca said.  
  
"Hey we have the ability to use magic, let's test out our new powers." Crono said. He began to levitate and struck the monster with a lightning bolt. "Hey, that hurts!" Heckron growled. Marle and Lucca looked at each other and at the same time the girls attacked the Heckron. "Here eat this!" Marle shouted as she hurled a block of ice at the creature. "H-Hey, that's t-too c-cold." the creature said. " Then let me warm things up!" Lucca yelled as she created a fire ball and threw it at the monster. "No fair!" Heckron yelled. " If only the great Magus, leader of the Mystics had destroyed the human race when he summoned Lavos. We Mystics would've ruled forever!!" the Heckron shouted and died.  
Crono, Marle, and Lucca looked at each other in shock. "Magus is behind Lavos." Marle said. "He's the one responsible for destroying our future." Lucca said. "Then what'd you guys say we put an end to this!" Crono said in anger. "Yeah, but we should ask for help. Let's go back to Leene Sqaure and ask Trunks and his friends to help out." Lucca suggested. They had finally reached Leene Square. They had used Lucca invention and the time portal appeared once more. The teens from 1000 AD were transported to Gohan's time. They had inform the others about Lavos. Hoping, they can stop Magus and save the future.e 


	7. Frog amd the Masamune

Chapter 7: Frog and the Masamune  
  
In Gohan's time everyone was getting more worried than annoyed, except for Vegeta. "Come on how long does it take to travel from another world!" Vegeta shouted. "Calm down Vegeta, they'll be back." Bulma said. "They better come back because that wizard is going to pay for what he did to me." Vegeta said. While Vegeta was getting more upset Bulma took out her old history book and saw a picture of an ancient looking sword. "Hey guys there might be a way to destroy that wizard after all." Bulma said. Gohan looked surprised and replied, "Yeah, how can we destroy Magus?" Before Bulma could explain, there was a flaxh of bright light in the room.  
  
After the bright light dissappeared, it revealed Crono, Marle, and Lucca. They got up from the floor and had serious looks on their faces. Piccolo approached Crono and said, "I can't believe it. If you were a little older, you could pass off as Goku's twin." Crono just ignored Piccolo and explained to everyone about there adventure in the future, the end of time,and about Robo. "2300, that time is even far from Trunks future." Chi-chi said. "The end of time must be a very exilorating place." Gohan replied. Android 18, however was a bit jealous. "Great, just what we need another robot." Krillin approached Android 18 and said, "Hey your not jealous are you, Imean you the old saying. Oppisites attract." Android 18 just turned away from Krillin.  
  
"Now to more important matters." Piccolo reminded everyone. "Yeah, who is responnsible for creating Lavos?" Trunks asked. The smile on Lucca's face faded, "Your not going to believe us when we tell you."she said. After a long pause she answered Trunks' question. "Magus is responsible for summoning Lavos. He is the one who destroyed our future." Everyone was shocked at her response. "Let's teach that wizard a lesson!" Gohan shouted in excitement. "Hold on young man, you are not going to fight. You have homework to do." Chi-chi said. "Let the kid fight Ch-chi, besides there might be a way to kill Magus." Bulma explained. Crono looked surprised, "What do you mean there is a way to defeat Magus?"   
  
Bulma began to read a part in her history book, "It says here: There is an ancient sword called the Masamune. Only the being with the "hero medal" can use it to destroy the evil Magus." Everyone stared to think. "Hey maybe it's someone in the Middle Ages." Marle suggested. Vegeta was the first to speak, "Finally after all this time I will have my revenge on that wizard." Bulma looked at Vegeta and said, "Oh no your not. You have to take care of you son." Crono, Marle, and Lucca looked at Trunks in confusion. "Exuse me, but I think Trunks is capable of taking care of himself." Marle said. "Bulma looked at Marle and brought baby Trunks into the room. "Aww, he's so cute." Lucca said and began playing with him.   
  
With Vegeta now baby sitting the others had to think who should go to the Middle Ages. "Hey remember what Gasper said, there can only be three people who can go through a time portal." Crono said. Lucca looked at the gate key and opened up the portal to the Middle Ages. "Maybe I can stay here and work on modifying the gate key." Lucca said. "Yeah, Bulma and I can help you." Marle replied. "So, does that mean I can come?" Gohan asked. "Sure." Crono replied. "Then I'll come too." Trunks said.   
  
As the three went through the time portal, Bulma , Lucca, and Marle started working on the gate key. "Becareful Gohan and take care." Chi-chi said as she watched her son go through the time vortex. While Chi-chi worried about her son, the others hoped that Crono, Gohan, and Trnks could stop Magus before he had a chance to sommon Lavos.  
  
In the Middle Ages, the three boys ended up in a nearby town. " Hey look out!" Gohan yelled. Gohan fired a small energy beam and deflected a cannon ball away from everyone. "What's going on here?" Trunks wondered. Crono saw a near by brigde. Everyone headed towards the bridge and saw the Guardia army. "Oh, thank goodness you've arrived." the knight captain said. "What happened here?" Gohan asked. "We were attacked by Magus' troops, this is the final defense we have. This brigde cannot hold for ong. Please you must find the legendary hero." the knight captain explained.  
  
"Ha,ha,ha! You think you can stop the Great Magus." the voice said. The knight captain recognized the voice. "Ozzie, how dare you show yourself?" he asked. "Don't worry captain, you'll be joining your soilders after I take care of these three." Ozzie said as he looked at Crono, Trunks, and Gohan. Ozzie created a skeleton giant withg two heads. "Take care of them, Zombor" Ozzie commanded. Crono, Gohan, and Trunks were ready to fight. Crono made the first attepmt with his lightning magic. "Ha, ha, ha, that was your best shot." Zombor laughd. Zombor had his eye on Gohan, with his big hand , Zombor picked up Gohan, he began to squeeze Gohan like a ketchup bottle shattering the boy's bones. "Put him down!" Trunks yelled. Gohan, still being crushed by Zombor said, " N-no Trunks it's o-okay, I'll br-break th-this pi-pile of b-bones."   
  
With all of his energy, Gohan transformed into a super-saiyan. breaking Zombor's hand witth the energy. "So, you like picking on kids, huh, well eat this. Kame-ha-me-haaa!" Gohan's kamehameha attack headed for Zombor's body. The mighty Zombor collapsed to the ground. "What they defeated Zombor. You'll pay for this." Ozzie said and went back to Magus' castle. On the other side of the bridge, the knight captain explained to them that the king has been injured and told them to find the legendary hero.   
  
Crono, Gohan, and Trunks started to walk around when they stopped at a near by mountain. "Denadoro Mountains" the sign read. They went in the mountains and saw a little boy being attacked by ogars. "Hey leave that boy alone!" Crono yelled. The green scaly ogar looked at them and attacked. The attack was too weak to hurt any of them. The ogar just ran away too scared to fight. "Thank you for saving me." the boy said. "What the heck were you trying to do?" Trunks asked. "At the top of this mountain is a cave with an ancient looking sword." the boy explained. As the boy left, Crono had recognized him. It was Tata.   
  
At the top of the mountain, there was a cave. "Hey the boy was right there is a cave." Gohan said. The three went inside the cave to reveal something glowing. "What? It's a sword?" Trunks said concerned. "Hey what are you ding here?" a voice called out. It revealed a small boy. "Um. we were just looking at the sword." Crono told the boy. The stared back at the them. "Oh, no, not again. Oh big brooooother!" the boy called out his brother and said. "Not this again. Let's give them the usual test." the boy said. Those children were not exactly children the transformed into their true identity. Now standing were to small yellow aliens, but with extraordinary power.  
  
"Let's go Masa." one said. "You got it Mune." the other said. Together they said, "With Masa's strength and Mune's bravery, we will crush you intruders." Crono, Gohan, and Trunks were confused. "Hey look we don't want to hurt you." Trunks said. "It's too late for that, we do not want anyone stealing this sword." Masa said. " But we're not here to steal it." Mune looked at them then spoke, " What do you mean?" "We need that sword to defeat Magus." Crono explained. "You need it to defeat Magus." Mune said. "Only Cyrus had the sword and his life was taken away by that cold-hearted wizard." Masa told them.   
  
Masa and Mune thought about giving them the sword. "Only give the blade to the legendary hero that wanders in the Cursed woods." Masa explained as he handed the blade to Gohan. "The legendary hero has the other half." Mune told them. Crono, Gohan, and Trunks that them and headed to the Cursed Woods. They started walking when Tata appeared again. "Excuse me I kept this medal and thought you guys might wanna have it." "Why did you keep the medal?" Gohan asked. "Well when everyone saw me with the medal, they started calling me a hero, but I'm no hero. Here." Tata said giving the hero medal to them.  
  
In the Cursed Woods, Crono, Gohan, and Trunks destroyed all the little tadpoles and creatures in the woods. They stopped in front of a bush. Inside the bush was a ladder, leading to a secret home. Inside the secret home was a bed, fit for one and a small table. There was no one here. "How come there isn't anyone here?" Gohan asked. Gohan's question was about to be answered. "Who goes there?" a voice asked. Standing in front of them was a familiar frog. "Crono, what are thou doing here?" Frog asked.   
  
"Hey, it can talk." Gohansaid. "We came here because we are looking for the hero that can use this sword." Crono explained. Frog took the blade from Crono's hand and looked at it. " Tis, part of the Masamune." Frog said in shock. "Hey, we found this too." Trunks said holding the hero medal. Frog looked at the hero medal as if it were a shining jewel. He took the hero medal in his hand and stared at it. "The hero medal, the one object that has't scarred me. With this hand everyone shall begin to call me hero again." Frog said. "Y-your the legendary hero." Crono said. "Aye. Tis me, but how dids't thou find it and the Masamune."   
  
Crono explained to Frog about the Masamune and the medal. " And the Guardia army is fighting off Magus' troops, they can't hold on much longer. Who knows when the king will recover from his injuries." Crono explained. Frog looked at Crono with worried eyes. "The king has't been injured. I..I see." Frog said and turned away. He looked at the blade of the Masamune, "Here take the blade. There is naught I cans't do against Magus. Please be on thy way. A hero I'am not." Frog told them.  
  
They left the Cursed Woods, when Trunks saw some writing on the Masamune. "Hey guys there's something written on the sword." he said Gohan and Crono looked at the sword. "Hey, it does have some writing." Gohan said. "Maybe Bulma or Lucca can figure it out. Come on let's go back to your world." Crono said. Crono, Gohan, and Trunks headed back to Gohan's time to figure out the writing on the Masamune blade. Little did they know that Magus was watching them at a far distance as they stepped through the time portal. 


	8. The Prehistoric Era

Chapter 8: The Prehistoric Era  
  
At Capsule Corp. Bulma, Marle, and Lucca were making modifications on the gate key. "Here's the problem, the time spectrum is detached from the space-continum module." Bulma said. "Oh yeah, I thought so." Lucca responded slapping her head. Marle on the other hand was trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light in the room. "Gohan, your back!" Chi-chi yelled and gave her son a big hug. "That was fast. What happened?" Android 18 asked. Crono took out the blade of the Masamune. " We found the blade of the sword." Crono told them. "We also found the legendary hero." Trunks said. "Well who is?" asked Bulma. "Marle, Lucca remember that frog who helped us defeat Yakra. He's the legendary hero." Crono explained. "WHAT!!! How can a frog be a hero?" Lucca asked. " I don't know." Crono responded scratching his head. "For some reason he doesn't want to help us defeat Magus." Gohan said as Chi-chi finished hugging him.  
  
Bulma noticed something written on the sword. "Hey did you notice the writing on the sword." Bulma asked. "Yeah, we came back to see if you can figure it out." Trunks said handing the blade to his mother. Bulma carefully analyzed the sword. "Let's see I think it says M...E...L...I...C...H...I...O...R. Melichoir. Who is that?" she asked. "That's the guy we met back home." Marle said. "Well then let's go back and talk to him." Lucca said as she grabbed the modified gate key. "We'll be back." Crono said. "Wait. I'll go this time." Piccolo said. Gohan agreed to go with him. Crono handed the gate key to Piccolo and Gohan. They headed for the year 1000 AD.  
  
In the year 1000 AD, Piccolo and Gohan noticed that it was very quiet. They headed west to Melichoir's hut. When Piccolo and Gohan entered the hut, Melichoir jumped in fear. "Why have you come here mystic creature?" Melichoir asked staring at Piccolo. "No he won't hurt you. He is a friend." Gohan explained. Melichoir got up from the floor. "We want to know why your name is on this blade of the Masamune." Piccolo asked. Melichoir looked at the blade of the Masamune.  
  
"How long has it been since I saw this blade?" How did you find it?" Melichoir asked. Gohan and Piccolo explained to Melichoir about Crono and the others finding the Masamune. They also told him about Frog being the legendary hero in the Middle Ages. "Oh I see. The only way to restore the Masamune is with a dreamstone. But there aren't any stones. All the dreamstones were discovered in the prehistoric era of 65,000,000 BC." Melichoir explained. "So, if we find a dreamstone, then you'll be able to forge the Masamune." Gohan said. "Yes, but like I told you before... What where did they go." Melichoir thought.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo headed back to Capsule Corp. They explained to everyone about the dreamstone. "So you guys have to travel to the prehistoric era to get a dreamstone." Bulma said. Gohan nodded. "Yeah and we better hurry if we want to stop Magus before he has a chance to summon Lavos."   
  
  
Meanwhile in the year 600 AD, "Ozzie where is Magus?" Queen Zeal asked. "I have not seen him all this time your majesty." Ozzie said. "Well then if he is not here it is time for me to go back to the year 12,000 BC and continue my quest in resurrecting Lavos." Queen Zeal said. "Oh and whatever happens in this time make sure Magus meets his demise as quick as possible." she said.   
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Crono, Marle, Lucca, Gohan, and Piccolo went to the year 65,000,000 BC to find the dreamstone. 


	9. The Legendary Hero Finally Appears

Chapter 9: The Legendary Hero Finally Appears  
  
In the year 65,000,000 BC. Everyone headed towards a hill. "Hold on guys, I think I heard something." Gohan said. "What's wrong?" Piccolo asked. Before Gohan could answer they were being ambushed by green scaley reptiles. "We're trapped. What do we do now?" Crono thought. Just then everyone heard a voice. "Me Ayla! Reptites no scare Ayla. Me fight you!" she said. Everyone saw a young cavewoman. The cavewoman attacked the reptites and defeated them. "Go now. Everyone follow Ayla." she said. Everyone looked at each other and followed Ayla.  
  
There was a small village near by where Crono and the others were attacked. They saw the same cavewoman. "Thank you for saving us." Gohan said. Ayla approached them. " You very strong. Ayla like strong poeple." she said. "Can you help us find a dreamstone?" Marle asked. " Ayla have plenty stones. One of you must race me in soup contest." she said as two cavemen brought out two huge large bowls of soup.   
  
Gohan confidentaly accepted Ayla's challenge. The race was on, Gohan and Ayla both slurped up soup until one of them gave up. "Ayla no drink more soup." she said. "Yeah, I won!" Gohan yelled while holding his stomach. "Like father, like son." Piccolo said while looking at Gohan. Ayla gave the dreamstone to Crono. Everyone was ready to leave until Ayla offered everyone to stay for the night.   
  
The next day, "Oh no! The gate key is gone!" Lucca yelled. That woke everyone up. Ayla noticed footprints on the ground. "Azala." Ayla said. "Who is that?" Piccolo asked. " Azala leader of Reptites. She want world for herself. She stole gate key." Ayla exlained. Just then the village chief came. "No Azala no take. Kino take." he said. Ayla couldn't believe that her best friend would do such a thing.  
  
Everyone followed Ayla to Kino's hut. Inside the hut stood a caveman. "Kino! Why you take gate key?" Ayla asked. Kino did not respond. Ayla went closer to her friend. Gohan and Piccolo could sense something wrong. "Kino take gate key for master." he said. "Ayla looked at him confused. "We have no master." Ayla responded. There was a flash of lightning in the room. "No it can't be. How did he get here?" Crono thought.   
  
Standing in front of everyone and holding the gate key.Magus. "How nice to see you here. A perfect era for all of you to die at my feet." Magus said. "Give back the gate key!" Lucca yelled. " Sorry, but you don't need it where you're going." Magus said. "I knew something was wrong about this place." Gohan responded. "Your friend's been brainwashed by Magus." Piccolo told Ayla. Magus looked at Kino. " A job well done. I no longer need you." he said and erased the spell on Kino. "Wha...What happen?" Kino asked and fainted to the floor.  
  
Ayla rushed over to Kino and growled at Magus. "You pay for hurting Kino. Ayla make you dead!" Ayla yelled and charged at Magus. She didn't know about Magus' magic and was knocked out. "Who else wants to challenge me?" Magus asked. Everyone stood there waiting for someone to make a move. " I will challenge you." a voice said. "Who is that?" Marle asked.   
  
In the shadow distance revealed Frog with the Masamune in hand. "The Masamune sword. How did you forge it?" Magus asked. Standing beside Frog was Melichior. "I created a time portal of my own and took a dreamstone to forge the sword. I knew Frog would want to have the sword once it was restored." Melichor explained. Magus looked at Melichoir. "Well, if isn't old man Melichoir. How long has it been since we last met?" Magus asked. "It has been quite a while Janus." Melichoir responded. "Why did you call him Janus?" Lucca asked.  
  
Before Melichoir could answer Magus opened a time portal and threw Melichoir to the year 1000 AD. Frog stood in front of Magus. "You are so anxious to die Frog. Well then let's settle the score back in the Middle Ages." Magus said. He opened up the time portal to 600 AD and dragged everyone in, leaving Ayla and Kino unconscious on the floor. 


	10. Showdown With Magus

Chapter 10: Showdown With Magus  
  
Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Piccolo, and Gohan followed Magus to a near by cave near the Denadoro Mountains. Magus easily escaped with his magical spells. "Come back here you coward!" Lucca yelled. Everyone looked at the cave. "There is no entrance. Marle said. "How are we suppose to get through?" Gohan asked. Frog looked at the Masamune. "It hasth been ten years since I lost you Cyrus." Frog said to himself. Then he drew the Masamune in the air and said, "Mine name is Glenn. With this sword I shall vanquish Magus and restore honor to Guardia!" The Masamune started to glow as Frog closed his eyes and brought out the power of the sword.   
  
The Masaumune blade cut a hole in the mountain creating a secret entrance. "Wow that sword is amazing. Way to go Frog." Lucca said. Inside the cave were mystic bats and rats. "How come our weapons and magic are not working?" Crono thought. Lucca tried to think of a way to defeat the creatures. "Kamehameha!" Gohan's kamehameha attack destroyed the monsters easily. "Never mind." Lucca said.   
  
At the end of the cave was a dead solider on the ground. "What happened to this guy?" Marle thought. Lucca went closer to the dead soldier's body. "Hey. I found a note." Lucca said. As Lucca opened the note and began to read it she noticed the note was written in blood. The note reads. "If you have found this note, it means that you are the one to defeat Magus and restore peace. Beware of Magus' henchmen Ozzie, the magician Flea, and the swordsman Slash. Do not underestimate them. I did. Look where I'm now. Everyone looked at each other and headed outside the cave.  
  
Outside the cave, everyone sopped in front of a castle. "This can only be... Magus' castle." Frog said. "I don't see Magus anywhere." Gohan said. "He must be inside trying to summon Lavos. We've got to stop him." Piccolo said. Everyone barged in the castle and were stopped by Ozzie. "Well if isn't Sir Froggie." Ozzie joked. "Ozzie! Where is Magus?" Frog asked. Ozzie looked at the Masamune blade. "Magus is a tad busy, the only way to get to him is to defeat me, the swordsman Slash, and Flea the magician." Ozzie explained.  
  
All of a sudden were two beings standing beside Ozzie. To the right was a young woman with braided dark red hair. To the left was a young man with a sword. "Well, well, well, Frog. I see you have new friends for us to kill." the young man said. "Sorry, Slush, it will not happen again." Frog said. " That's Slash!" the swordsman responded. "Poor Froggie, without Cyrus you must feel pretty lonely, but don't worry we'll send you to see him." the young woman said. Crono looked at the woman. "She is beautiful." he replied. "Do not be fooled by her beauty. That is Flea the magician." Frog explained.  
  
"Now let the battle begin!" exclaimed Ozzie. The three mystics created a force field around Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Gohan, and Piccolo. "That's to make sure no one can escape." Slash said. "Hey Ozzie. I have an idea. Why should we get our hands dirty when I can control one of them to do the job for us." Flea explained. "Not a bad idea." Ozzie responded. Flea used her magic. "Crono. Look out!" Lucca yelled. It was too late. Crono was being hypnotized by Flea's magic. "You will kill the first person that gets in your way." Flea commanded. "Yes master." Crono responded.  
  
"What's wrong with Crono?" Gohan asked. "It's Flea's magic. He is being controlled." Frog said. Marle however did not pay attention. She went close to Crono. "Crono what's wrong?" Marle asked innocently. "Don't do it Crono!" Lucca yelled. Crono lifted up his sword. There was a calm wind in the air. There is smoke everywhere, only revealing three shadow figures. "Marle! Are you all right?" Lucca asked. There was no response.  
  
The smoke began to clear. "Hey it's Vegeta and Trunks." Gohan said. Vegeta and Trunks brought Marle safely to the ground. They had also broke Flea's spell on Crono. "Yeah Lucca. I'm fine." Marle said. Ozzie, Flea, and Slash began to shake in fear. "What'd you say we get outta here?" Ozzie asked. "Good idea." Slash and Flea" responded. "You might have won this time, but the next time you won't be so lucky." Ozzie said and disappeared with Slash and Flea.  
  
As the three mystics disappeared a secret entrance was revealed. "It is time." Frog said. Inside the room was filled with darkness. " Neuga, ziena, zieber, zom..." "What was that?" Crono thought. As everyone walked there was a path of blue fire leading them. "Now the chosen time has come..." Everyone stopped in front of circular blaze of fire. "Exchange this world for..." "Magus!" Frog yelled. Magus stopped chanting. "It's that stupid Frog again. Kissed any princesses lately." Magus said in amusement. Frog took the Masamune and replied. "Demon. Turn to face the blade that will be your destruction."   
  
Magus and Frog were face to face. "What's going on?" Marle asked. The ground began to shake. "Don't wake up on me now." Magus said. A huge time portal appeared. "Not another portal." Trunks said. "Whoa!" Frog said as he tried to keep his balance. Crono, Marle, Lucca, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, and Magus were being pulled into the gigantic time portal. Unaware of their location. 


	11. The Magical Kingdom of Zeal

Chapter 11: The Magical Kingdom of Zeal   
  
"Wake up Crono." Lucca said as she tapped Crono on the shoulder. "What? Where are we?" Crono asked sleepily. "Your in the End of Time." a familiar voice said. "Gasper, why are we here?" Crono asked. As Crono got up he noticed everyone was standing around him. " How come Magus isn't here?" Gohan asked. " It doesn't matter where he is. At least we know that he's not the one for destroying the future." Piccolo said. " What are you talking about namek?" Vegeta asked. "Didn't you notice how worried Magus looked when we were being dragged in the time portal." Lucca explained. "What I want to know is what time Magus is in." Trunks said.  
  
Gasper took out his pipe and replied, " It is time for you to travel to the year 12,000 BC. That is where Lavos first originated. That pillar of light will lead you to that era. I have already informed your friends Ayla, Krillin, and Android 18." Everyone walked towards the pillar of light and were teleported to the year 12,000 BC.  
  
In the year 12,000 BC, "It's freezing here!" Marle complained. "This must be when the ice age first began." Android 18 said. Robo walked towards a sign. The sign reads," This sky top will take you the Magical Kingdom of Zeal." Robo informed everyone about the sky top. "You mean that the Kingdom of Zeal is a floating island too." Krillin said. Robo nodded. Everyone stepped in the sky top and were teleported to the Kingdom of Zeal.  
  
The Kingdom of Zeal was a beautiful sight. There were flowers blooming and green grass growing. There were also small cities made out of marble. There was also a palace. " What place is this?" Ayla thought. " This place is magnificent." Marle said. " I wonder how such a beautiful place can be responsible for our future's end." Lucca wondered. "Hey what's that?" Crono thought as he pointed to a spaceship. Everyone walked towards the spaceship. "Halt. Who goes there?" a man with long brown hair and a patch over his left eye asked. " So, the prophet was right about you intruders. You will not get passed me. My name is Dalton." he said. As Dalton moved closer to attack, "Sir Dalton the queen asks for your presence." a servant told him. Dalton left with the servant. "Let's follow this guy." Trunks said. " Yeah, he might lead us to Lavos." Piccolo agreed. Everyone quietly followed Dalton to Zeal palace.  
  
In Zeal palace, " Wow, this place is huge." Gohan said. Everyone headed upstairs. They were stopped by a little boy with light blue hair and behind him was a purple kitten. "That's a cute cat you have." Gohan said. "Don't waste your time, Alfador only likes me." the boy said. "Talk about having a big temper." Lucca said. Then the boy told everyone something very strange. " The black winds howls. One of you will shortly perish in a great battle." The boy left. "What was he talking about." Crono thought. Everyone decided that Lavos can wait, they decided to follow the boy to find out what he was talking about. They followed the boy to his bedroom.  
  
"Janus, where were you?" a girl with blue hair and wearing a purple dress asked. " You don't have to worry about me Schala." Janus responded. "Of course I have to worry about you, something strange is going in here and I think mother is responsible for all this." Schala said. " Miss Schala, your mother is calling you." a servant told her. " I have to go Janus." she said. Schala stopped when she saw Crono and the others. "Oh hello." she said then left. "Something is not right here." Gohan said. Marle's pendant started to glow. "Why is my pendant glowing?" Marle thought. "I think if we follow that girl, we might find an answer." Android 18 said.  
  
They followed Schala to a secret entrance. Schala opened the entrance with her pendant. " What that pendant looks exactly like Marle's. Lucca said. "That's why my father told me this pendant is a family heirloom." Marle said. Marle's pendant began to glow even brighter and opened the secret entrance.  
  
Inside the secret entrance stood Dalton, Schala, the prophet, and Queen Zeal. "Who are you?" Queen Zeal asked. " These are the intruders I told you about." the prophet responded. "You won't get away now." Dalton said and created a force field around everyone. " This force field is draining our strength." Vegeta said. Soon enough everyone fell unconscious. "Don't worry we won't kill you just yet, but when we finish torturing you. You will wish that we did kill you." Queen Zeal said.  
  
Crono and the others were surrounded by a strong barrier. "Serves them right. No one can stop the upcoming conquest." Janus said. "Let's free them." Schala said. She pushed a button which freed Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, Ayla, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Android 18. "Why did you free us?" Robo asked. "I know that you are the only ones who can stop my mother. She is planning something terrible." Schala said. "Why don't we stop right here." a voice called out.  
  
"It's that prophet again." Janus said. " I might as well kill your friends right now." the prophet said. " No, please you cannot." Schala pleaded. " Fine, I will spare them, but tell me this how did you get here?" the prophet asked. Crono and the others led Schala and the prophet to the time portal. "So a time portal. Once I throw all of you in the portal. Schala you will seal the portal up." the prophet said. "I cannot do that." Schala said. "Remember, it's there lives at stake." the prophet told her.   
  
Schala agreed to seal the portal. The prophet used a familiar spell that dragged Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, Ayla, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Android 18 back to the End of Time. " Now seal the portal." the prophet commanded. Schala sealed the portal with her magic. The prophet had left. Schala had fallen to her knees and said, "Please forgive me." 


	12. Epoch, The Wings of Time

Chapter 12: Epoch, The Wings of Time  
  
In the End of Time, Gasper noticed everyone on the floor unconscious. "What happened to them?" Gasper thought. Spekkio came out from his room. "I'll help them." Spekkio said cheerfully. Spekkio transformed into a green imp and healed everyone. "That's why they call me the Master of War. I can transform into any creature in time." Spekkio told them and went back to his room.  
  
Everyone got up from the floor. "Oh no the gate to the year 12,000 BC has disappeared." Lucca said. "What happened in that time?" Gasper asked. After Crono and the others explained to Gasper their situation. " Oh, I see. There is one person that can help you. He is an old friend of mine. He is in the year 2300. His name is Belthasar. He once made an invention that can travel to any time line." Gasper explained.   
  
" So, what are we waiting for?" Marle thought. Then she noticed everyone was asleep except for Crono and Robo. "They all must be very tired after our strange journey in Zeal palace." Crono said. " Even Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta are asleep. I thought these saiyans were suppose to be tough." Marle said. "Their probably resting to regain their strength back." Robo thought. Crono, Marle, and Robo headed towards the year 2300.  
  
In the year 2300, Crono, Marle, and Robo arrived at Arris Dome. "Hey it's those people again!" Doan cried out. Doan approached Crono and Marle, "Thank you for those seeds you gave us. Someday they will help us and bring hope for us." Doan replied. Then, he stopped and looked at Robo, "I thought robots were all shut down." Doan said. "We found him in Proto Dome. Don't worry this robot is friendly." Marle explained.  
  
Crono asked Doan a more serious question. "Do you know anyone named Belthasar?" Doan looked at Crono as if he was an alien. "That insane inventor. Why do you need to talk to him for?" Doan asked. "That crazy inventor has an invention that can help us save the future." Robo said. Doan knew that Crono, Marle, and Robo will never give up their search. He also knew that anyone who tries to find Belthasar is asking for a death wish.  
  
"Not many people are able to reach him. There is a sewer which leads to Keeper's Dome. Keeper's Dome is near Death Peak." Doan told them. Crono, Marle, and Robo headed outside and into the a sewers.  
  
Inside the sewer it was very dark and smelly. "This place is kinda creepy." Marle said. Just then, the three explorers heard something. "We haven't had any visitors in a long time." the voice said. Robo shined a light in the direction of the voice. The light revealed a giant caterpillar creature. "That's the biggest caterpillar I've ever seen." Robo said.  
  
Crono took out his sword and attacked the creature. It did not affect the creature that much. "I guess I'm still tired from 12,000 BC." Crono said. Marle ran up to Crono and placed her hands over Crono's body. A sprinkle of light flowed through Crono. "Hey I feel better." Crono said as he got up from the floor. "I guess having magical powers really pays off." Marle said smiling.  
Robo on the other hand was busy fighting the caterpillar creature . "I'll turn you into a garbage can." the creature said. "That's not gonna happen!" Crono yelled. Crono started to levitate in the air. He lifted his arms up in the air covering the creature in dome of energy. "What, no one has ever defeated me!!" the creature shouted and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Crono, Marle, and Robo got out of the sewer. Outside was a large mountain and a small dome. "That must be Keeper's Dome." Robo said. They walked inside and saw an old man. "It's been so long since I had any visitors." the old man replied. "Excuse me, are you Belthasar?" Marle asked. The old man looked at Marle, then nodded.  
  
"We have come to ask you about your invention." Robo said. "Why do need my invention?" Belthasar asked. The three explorers explained to Belthasar about their mission in 12,000 BC. "So, even after Queen Zeal had sealed me in this time, she still wants to be immortal." Belthasar said to himself.  
  
Belthasar led Crono, Marle, and Robo to a secret room. In the room was a blue creature with long arms and short legs. "This creature is called a Nu. It has helped me in building my Wings of Time." Belthasar explained. Belthasar revealed his invention. A space ship.  
  
"You invented a time machine." Robo said in amazement. "There were many useful invention I made in the year 12,000 BC." Belthasar said. Crono, Marle, and Robo were shocked. "You used to live in the year 12,000 BC!" Marle explained. "Yes, I'm the guru of reason. There are two more gurus. Melichior is the guru of life and Gasper is the guru of Time. We were all sent to different worlds. And yet, I still haven't heard from Schala's brother Janus. I pray that he is safe." Melichor explained. Belthasar began to looked at Marle's pendant glowing in the dim light.  
  
"Where did you get that pendant from?" Belthasar asked. "This pendant a royal heirloom, my father gave it to me." Marle explained. Belthasar looked back at his time machine, then back at Crono, Marle, and Robo. "It is time my invention takes flight." he said. Belthasar instructed the Nu to open the hatch of the time machine.  
  
Crono, Marle, and Robo managed to sit in the time machine. Crono carefully looked at the controls. "All systems on-line and ready." Crono said. Robo noticed that something was missing from the time machine's computer data base. "This machine has not been given a name yet." Robo told them. "How about EPOCH!" Marle yelled in enthusiasm. Marle's voice was so loud that the computer had input the name.  
  
Crono set the coordinates for the End of Time. "Good luck to all of you!" Belthasar shouted. In a blink of an eye, Crono, Marle, and Robo arrived at the End of Time to inform their friends and stop Lavos before it's too late. 


	13. Lavos Awakens!

Chapter 13: Lavos Awakens!  
  
In the End of Time, everyone woke up from their long deserved nap. "Hey where's Crono, Marle and Robo?" Lucca asked. Lucca's question was answered when Crono and the others appeared in the Epoch. "So, my old friend succeeded in completing the time machine." Gasper said. Crono, Marle, and Robo explained to the others about the Epoch. The only problem was that there were only three seats. "So, only three people can go." Lucca said.  
  
Crono went back to the cockpit of the Epoch. "I shall accompany thee." Frog said hopping in the next seat. Gohan was next to join. Wait! Before you go take my pendant. It will protect you." Marle said handing the pendant to Crono. Crono pushed a button that led them to 12,000 BC.  
  
In the year 12,000 BC, Gohan noticed something in the ocean. "Is that a palace in the ocean." Gohan thought. The palace rose from the ocean. "I sense Lavos' power." Frog said. They headed towards the palace.  
  
Inside the palace someone was waiting for them. "I'm relieved that you came." the voice said. "It's Schala!" Gohan yelled. Schala stepped into the light and asked Crono for a favor. "Would you please protect me?" she asked. Crono nodded. Schala had told Crono, Frog, and Gohan not to follow her too close because her mother might get suspicious. Just then, the queen's servant appeared. "Miss Schala your mother asks that you join her in the Mammon Machine room." the servant told her.  
  
Schala followed the servant to the room where the Mammon Machine was being kept. She was hoping that her friends were not too far behind. Crono, Frog, and Gohan quietly and carefully followed Schala.  
  
In the room, where the Mammon Machine was being kept, Queen Zeal, the three gurus, the prophet, and several of the Queen's servants were waiting for Schala. "The Mammon Machine will absorb all of Lavos' power to us and grant me immortality." Queen Zeal said. As Queen Zeal addressed her commrads, Janus was hiding behind the door listening to every word. The power of Lavos had put the boy in fear, hoping never to witness the power ever again.  
  
Schala appeared with the servant. "It's about time you showed up." Queen Zeal said. "Sorry mother." Schala apologized. "Now release your power to the Mammon Machine!" Queen Zeal ordered. Schala looked at her mother, then said, "I cannot allow my power to be used for evil purposes." Schala told her mother. Queen Zeal was furious, "You dare to disobey me! You know the price for disobeying me! DEATH!" Everyone in the room was shocked. Did Queen Zeal threaten to kill her own daughter?  
  
"NO! Leave my sister alone!" yelled Janus. Queen Zeal looked at Janus, then back at Schala. "If you refuse to obey me then Janus will pay the price." Queen Zeal told her. Schala had no choice. She used the power of her pendant to release the power of the Mammon Machine. "At last Lavos awakens." Queen Zeal said. "The power is too strong." Melichoir, Belthasar, and Gasper said in unison.  
  
"Your not going to harm this world." a voice from the shadows said. The person stepped into the light revealing Crono, Frog, and Gohan. "Fools, you are too late Lavos has awakened." Queen Zeal told them. The power of the Mammon Machine created a huge time portal. It dragged Melichoir, Belthasar, and Gasper in. "So, that's happened to them in this world." Gohan said.  
  
Just then a dark portal opened up underneath Janus. "Schala help!" the boy screamed. Schala tried to reach her brother, but was stopped by the prophet. "Why did you stop me!?" Schala yelled in anger. "I want my brother back." she said crying. The prophet looked at Schala then said, "Don't worry Schala, I'm here." "What did you say?" Schala asked. The prophet took off his hood that was covering his face. "Magus! Why are you here?" Frog yelled. "So a false prophet, you will be a tasty snack for Lavos." Queen Zeal said.  
  
Another time portal appeared dragging everyone in. The destination was a very uncommon place. "Where are we?" Crono thought. "This must be a time vortex." Magus said. In front of everyone stood a giant creature with spikes in the back of his body and one eye. " That's Lavaos!" Crono said. "You're end is now. Lavos will destroy all of you and I will gain immortality!" Queen Zeal told them and let out an evil laugh. 


	14. A Hero's Return

Chapter 14: A Hero's Return  
  
Lavos' power started rapidly. "Lavos will destroy all of you. Compared to him you are like insects." Queen Zeal said. "Mother, please stop this! Don't you see Lavos will destroy us all." Schala pleaded. Queen Zeal looked at her daughter, then back at Lavos. "You dare to defy Lavos' power, then I shall destroy you." Queen Zeal told her. She commanded Lavos to kill Schala. Lavos obeyed. The giant creature created a ball of lightning from it's back.  
  
Schala, who was already weakened from giving up all her energy to the Mammon Machine tried to defend herself, but could not. Lavos aimed the ball of lightning and fired. Suddenly, a green barrier was around Schala protecting her from the attack. Crono, Frog, and Gohan were surprised and shocked as well when they saw the source of the barrier was Magus. " So, do you think you can stop Lavos?" Queen Zeal asked. Magus just smiled and said, " Do you think I'm afraid of you Zeal, I've waited my entire life for this moment."  
  
As Magus was confronting Queen Zeal, Lavos created a time portal which brought everyone from the End of Time to the time vortex. " Where are we?" Lucca thought. Lucca turned around to see Lavos, then backed away to where the other fighters were standing. " Lavos has brought you all here, so I can finally be rid of all of you." Queen Zeal said. "That's not gonna happen!" Gohan yelled and transformed into a super-saiyan. Trunks and Vegeta did the same.   
  
All of a sudden, the blue time vortex started to change bright red. The vortex, then created a portal. " That time portal is red." Krillin said. Magus stared at the portal. "I never thought these portals ever existed." " What do these portals do?" Piccolo asked. " The red time portal allows you to go back in time and change the course of one's history. One of you must have a desire to go back into the past and change someone's history." Magus explained.  
  
The Z-fighters all looked at Gohan. " Gohan, you did this?" Piccolo asked. Gohan nodded. "It's just that I miss my dad and I want him back." Gohan said as tears were forming in his eyes. Before anyone could respond Lavos roared created a tornado which dragged all the Z-fighters into the red time portal. "What's going to happen to them now." Crono thought.  
  
The Z-fighters landed in a deserted area. " This place looks so familiar." Krillin said. " I think we've traveled back in time before Cell blew himself up." Android 18 said. Android 18 was right. In the distance everyone could see motionless figures. "What, how come we are the only ones moving. Cell and Kakorot are not moving at all?" Vegeta thought. Trunks then realized what this place was. " This place is also a time freeze. The people in this world cannot move, but we can." Trunks explained.  
  
" That means we can change the course of history." Piccolo thought. Goahn ran to the motionless Goku. " Hey do we have anything to replace my dad's body?" Gohan asked. Trunks took out a capsule and opened it. The capsule opened up and everyone saw a model doll of Goku. " I guess my mom misses Goku as much as you do Gohan." Trunks told him. Gohan replaced Goku's body with the doll.   
  
Then everyone headed back to the time portal. Everyone arrived where Lavos and the others were. " Hey, Crono is that your cousin?" Marle asked as she saw Goku. Goku got up from the floor. "Hey, I'm back." Goku said cheerfully. Gohan ran to his father and gave him a great big hug. " I'm glad you back dad!" Gohan yelled. "Yeah, it's been really quiet without you." Krillin added.  
  
Goku turned around to see Crono, Marle, Lucca, Roobo, Frog, Ayla, Schala, and Magus. " I see we have new friends." Goku said. Then he saw Lavos and Queen Zeal. " And we have new enemies." Goku replied. " How do you know about this?" Piccolo asked. " King Kai has been filling me in all the information about everything that's been going on here." Goku explained.   
  
Queen Zeal, just looked at Goku as if were a mere insect. " No one can defeat Lavos not even you can." she said. Goku just smiled and replied, " That's what all the enemies that I have faced had told me they've all failed and so will you." Goku transformed into a super-saiyan and faced Lavos. " Let's see how you can stand against the strongest saiyan in time." Goku said heroically. 


	15. A Hero's End

Chapter 15: A Hero's End  
  
Goku stared at Lavos and smiled. His smile reminded the Z-fighters about the Cell games. How Goku confidently walked up to Cell calm and relaxed. Goku's smile, however faded and he was ready to fight, " Is he crazy, Lavos will kill him." Lucca said. "No he won't, my dad will win." Gohan told her. " I hope so, then our world will be peaceful again." Schala thought. Goku place his hands on top of each other and was ready to do his famous technique. " Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku yelled.  
  
The energy blast headed directly for Lavos' eye. However, Lavos had absorbed the attack. " What? He can absorb energy attacks." Goku said. Queen Zeal laughed at Goku's attempt. " I told you no one can defeat Lavos." she said. Then Lavos attacked again. The attack had paralyzed everyone. " Ho de we stop this creature?" Marle thought. Magus got up from the ground. " I will not be defeated by you, Lavos." he said. The wizard charged at Lavos with his scythe. Lavos created a strong barrier around itself, then fired a strong lightning orb.  
  
" Magus! He's hurt." Gohan yelled. Frog looked at his rival on the ground, then remembered what Magus had told him when Frog lost Cyrus. Frog hopped over to Magus, who was unconscious. He placed his hands and healed the wizard. " You know magic, Frog?" Crono asked surprised. " Spekkio hath taught me magic whilst you were asleep." Frog explained. Magus got up from the ground and looked at Frog, but did not say anything.  
  
" You cannot win. This world will be mine." Queen Zeal told everyone. Crono stood up and approached Lavos. He took out his sword and attacked Lavos. Lavos blasted Crono with Goku's kamehameha attack. " Crono!" Marle shouted. The Z-fighters could sense something wrong. " Oh no Lavos has gained maximum strength." Goku said. " This final attack will destroy you all!" Queen Zeal yelled.  
  
Lavos let out a giant roar and created a huge energy blast. " That energy blast will kill us all." Vegeta said. Crono got up from the ground. His body was very weak. Crono took out Marle's pendant. As the energy blast headed towards everyone, Crono lifted the pendant and the blast had only affected Crono. " NO! Crono!" Lucca yelled. " This place is going to explode, we got to get out for here." Robo said. " How do we get out of here?" Android 18 asked. Just then, Schala teleported everyone back to the Ocean-Palace.  
  
Everyone was safe and saw the destruction of the Kingdom of Zeal. " Lavos had to have done this." Gohan said. " So many innocent people have perished because of my mother's foolish ambitions." Schala thought. Then the Ocean-Palace started to shake. " This place is going to collapse!" Trunks yelled. " I only have little power to teleport you to safety." Schala said. " But what about you?" Magus asked. Before anyone could say anything, Schala had teleported everyone to safety as the palace collapsed.  
  
Everyone landed in the snow. Near by there were small camp sights. Everyone walked up to the camp sights. " Oh, we have more people that have survived the vicious attack." a man said. " Please all of you must rest and tomorrow we will help you recover from your injuries." a servant told them.  
  
The next day, Glad to see all of you have awake. I'm the Elder of this camp sight." the man replied. The Elder took out Marle's pendant then replied, " I found this pendant near the wreckage of the Ocean-Palace. I could not find anyone else." Goku knew the truth, Crono had sacrificed himself for his friends. " Your a true hero, Crono." Goku said. " What are you talking about?" Lucca asked. Goku looked at everyone then said, " Sorry to tell you this, but the battle between Lavos was too much for Crono. He's gone." Marle burst into tears and Lucca tried to comfort her.  
  
" There has to be a way to get Crono back." Robo thought. " What about the dragon balls?" Krillin suggested. " All the dragon balls are scattered throughout the planet. It would take too long." Piccolo said. Everyone felt horrible after the loss of Crono, but they also knew that Lavos is still out there growing stronger. 


	16. Time Egg

Chapter 16: Time Egg  
  
Goku and the others headed out of the camp sights. They walked up to a nearby forest. Inside the forest were a couple of people from Zeal kingdom that survived the attack. The Elder approached them and said, " There have been rumors going around that a stranger has been roaming around the North Cape cliffs. Could he be a friend of yours?" Marle did not waste anytime, she ran towards North Cape, thinking it might be Crono and that he is still alive. The others followed her.  
  
Everyone arrived at North Cape. " What, I don't see anyone here." Lucca said. Just then, everyone could see a figure slowly appearing in front of them. " Magus!" Frog yelled, unsheathing his sword. Magus did not pay attention to Frog. He was looking out to sea, at what used to be the Magical Kingdom of Zeal. " Fate is so twisted. I have been searching for Lavos all my life and I end up in this era again. Where all my problems first began." Magus said. " What are you talking about?" Lucca asked.  
  
Magus faced everyone ,then spoke, " In this world, I'm not known as the ruler of darkness. My true name is Janus, the prince of Zeal kingdom." Magus told them. " What your that little boy who told us that Crono would die!" Gohan yelled. " Yes. I knew everything that was going to happen. That is why Queen Zeal thought that I was a prophet." Magus explained. Marle started to grow angry at Magus. " If you knew about Crono dying, why didn't you do anything about it!?" Marle yelled as tears came down her face.   
  
Magus looked at Marle, " Crono was a fool. Thinking he could have challenged Lavos on his own.." Magus said. " You dare insult him!" Frog yelled. Magus looked at Frog and took out his scythe. Magus simply told Frog, " You play with fire and you get burned. Crono was foolish to challenge Lavos, just like Cyrus was a fool to challenge me and had perished at my hands." Magus started laughing and remembered how he had killed Cyrus with one blow.  
  
Frog could not contain his anger anymore. Remembering how he was a helpless boy watching his best friend die. And now Crono was gone. " I should hath let Lavos kill you." Frog said softly. He charged at Magus, but was stopped by Goku. " Frog, you've got to calm down. Crono and Cyrus wouldn't be happy if you destroyed Magus." Goku told him.   
  
Frog did not say anything. " If you kill Magus, you will be just like him. Your friends wouldn't want that." Goku said. Frog placed his sword back in it's holster. " Thou art right. Vanquishing Magus will not bring Crono nor Cyrus back." Frog said and walked away. Everyone headed out of North Cape when, " Wait. I will join you. Besides I know someone that can help you get Crono back." Magus said. Everyone agreed to have Magus in the team and headed to the End of Time.   
  
In the End of Time, everyone got out of the Epoch. It was a very uncomfortable ride. " We've got to put more seats in this thing." Lucca thought. " Hey. Your back." Gasper called out. Gasper looked at everyone. " Oh I see you have a new friends. Gasper said as he looked at Goku. " It's nice to meet you." Goku told him. Then, Gasper saw Magus standing in the distance. " Janus, is that you?" Gasper asked surprised. Magus looked at Gasper, then replied, " How do you know it is me?" Gasper answered, " Even though you have changed so much, I still can see that little child known as the prince of Zeal Kingdom."   
  
Gasper noticed that Crono was not with them. " What happened to that young boy Crono?" Gasper asked. Everyone explained to Gasper about Crono sacrificing his life for his friends. " Oh, I see. Well there is nothing I can do for him." Gasper said. Marle approached Gasper with tears in her eyes. " Please you have to find a way to get Crono back. I miss him so much." Marle told him and started crying again. Gasper looked at Marle , then reached into his pocket.  
  
It was an egg. " Is that for Ayla to eat?" Ayla thought. " This egg is called a time egg. It can reopen that red portal again. The only way to activate this egg is for someone important to this planet's fate has died. You also need to find a clone doll called the " Chrono Trigger", then the red portal will appear once again in a wide open area." Gasper explained. Robo thought for a moment. " A wide open are. Hmmm. There is a wide open area at the summit of Death Peak in the year 2300 AD." Robo said.   
  
" Where do we find this clone doll?" Gohan asked. Gasper scratched his head for a moment then replied, " I believe a famous scientist named Norstein Bekkler has it. He likes to hang around in many festivals." Gasper told them.  
  
Marle, Goku, and Magus traveled to the year 1000 AD. to get the Chrono Trigger clone. In the year 1000 AD, the Millennial Fair was still as loud as ever. Marle, Goku, and Magus walked until they stooped in front of a tent that said, " Norstein Bekkler's side show. Enter at your own risk." The three headed inside. The room was very dark and it was difficult to see anything. Just then an old man approached them. " More customers. What is it that you want from me?" the man asked. " We're looking for a Chrono Trigger clone." Marle explained. " The famous Norstein Bekkler will only give the clone to those who have something to trade in value." the old man replied. " Well what are you looking for?" Goku asked.   
  
Norstein looked at Goku and said, I'm looking a special computer chip that my old friend Dr. Gero had built in one of his androids." Goku was very surprised at this. Then, Goku realized that he had kept a small computer chip in his pocket when he was fighting Cell. " Here you go." Goku said as he gave the computer chip to Norstein. Norstein examined the chip and then opened a door. The door revealed a life-size doll of Crono. " Here is the Chrono Trigger doll." Norstein said. Marle took the doll and they headed for the year 2300 AD.  
  
In the year 2300 AD, Marle, Goku, and Magus, climbed Death Peak. It was very difficult for Goku to fly, because of the heavy winds. After the long journey they had reached the summit of Death Peak. Marle took out the time egg and her pendant started to glow. " My pendant's reacting to the time egg." Marle said. A flash of bright light filled the area, revealing a red time portal. The three travelers jumped into the portal.  
  
They arrived at the exact moment when Crono was about to die. " Good thing they can't move." Marle said as she replaced the clone for Crono. As Marle replaced the clone. Magus looked at his motionless sister. " I wish I could've done something." Magus said to himself. Goku heard what Magus said. " Hey, after this is all over, my friends and I will help you get your sister back." Goku said. " I don't need help from anyone. I always had to face the challenges of life on my own. Even as a child." Magus told him.  
  
Goku didn't listen. " Yeah, I know, but in my world we have something called dragon balls. If you can retrieve all seven of them, the legendary dragon will appear and grant you any wish." Goku explained. Magus thought about this, and he agreed for Goku and the others to help him. Marle had just finished replacing Crono and they headed out of the portal.  
  
They arrived at Death Peak. Crono got up from the snowy ground. Before he could say anything Marle ran to him and hugged him. " I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much." Marle said. Crono looked at her and said, " Thanks for bringing me back." Marle explained to Crono about everything that has happened. Crono, Marle, Goku, and Magus carefully climbed down the mountain and into the Epoch. The coordinates for the End of Time were set. With Crono back, the warriors of time had one more thing to do. Stop Lavos from destroying the planet. 


	17. Preparations

Chapter 17: Preparations  
  
The Epoch landed in the End of Time. As Crono got out from the Epoch, everyone was happy to see him alive and well. " It's great to have you back Crono." Lucca said. Gasper simply smiled. " Everyone, it is time to take fate into our own hands." Gasper told them. Everyone began to crowd around Gasper as he explained the next assignment.  
  
" This next mission will bring you one step closer in defeating Lavos. Throughout time there are many people and events that are linked with Lavos." Gasper explained. " What are we suppose to do?" Marle asked.  
  
Gasper took out his pipe then spoke, " In the year 65,000,000 BC, you must stop the reptite leader. In the year 600 AD, a young woman hopes to bring a forest back to life, a strange ghost roams the ruins, a giant shell has the power to create an incredible weapon, and those three Mystics Ozzie, Flea ,and Slash are still alive. In the year 2300 AD, there is a magnificent stone that can challenge Lavos' power. There is also a place where robots first originated. Finally, in the year 12,000 BC, where it all began. Queen Zeal has invented a space ship that can absorb Lavos' power and grant her immortality." Gasper told them.  
  
" We have to do all that in order to stop Lavos." Gohan thought. Goku however was very excited at the challenge. Lucca thought for a moment, " Hey we should all split up in the different time lines and stop everyone before it's too late." Everyone nodded. " Let's do it! For the fate of mankind." Crono yelled.   
  
Gasper made a final response, " You must help the people in need and defeat the events from happening. Then you will be able to stop Lavos." Everyone headed to the different time lines. " Good luck to all of you and remember the whole entire planet is also fighting with you." Gasper said as he watched everyone leave. 


	18. Azala, Leader of the Reptites

Chapter 18: Azala, Leader of the Reptites  
  
In the year 65,000,000 BC Ayla, Android 18, and Krillin arrived at Ioka village. " the whole village is burning." Krillin said. Ayla was very upset, sad, and angry to see her home being burnt down. Ayla ran to the village chief to see if he knew anything about this. " What happen to our home?" Ayla asked. The village chief looked at Ayla then responded, " Azala come and take all food and weapons." Ayla started to grow angry. " It your fault, Azala come. You were suppose to protect village." the village said. " Ayla sorry." she responded.  
  
As Ayla was speaking to the village chief, Android 18 and Krillin could see green scaly creatures in the far distance. " What do you suppose those things are?" Android 18 asked. Before Krillin could answer Ayla came out. " What happened?" Krillin asked in concern. Ayla looked at her friends then said, " Ayla go to Tyrano Lair. Stop Azala from destroying world." Android 18 and Krillin agreed to go with her.  
  
They walked out of the village and headed towards Dactyls' nest. " Why are we here?" Krillin asked. " Azala's castle very high. Need dactyl to reach lair." Ayla explained. Even though Android 18 and Krillin could fly there, they didn't want to interfere in altering the prehistoric age. Ayla was holding a flute which was made out of wood. She blew on the flute. After a few seconds, there were three giant pterodactyls. " Come get on." Ayla said as she got on one of the dactyl's back. Android 18 and Krillin cautiously sat on the dactyls. " Hold tight." Ayla told them. Ayla motioned the dactyls to go to Tyrano Lair. The lift off was a bumpy ride. Until the dactyls took the air the ride was much comfortable.  
  
The dactyls landed near Tyrano Lair. Tyrano lair was built much advanced than the villages. " These creatures are so advanced." Android 18 thought. Ayla, Android 18, and Krillin walked into the castle. " That's strange no guards." Krillin said. " Maybe they don't know we're here." Android 18 replied. They headed upstairs to the tower.  
  
The tower door was being guarded by two scaly creatures. " Two reptites. Easy for Ayla to beat." Ayla said. She took out her club and charged at the reptites. Before the reptites could react, they were knocked out. " That was easy enough." Android 18 said. Suddenly, the door that the reptites were guarding flew open. " All the food and weapons from your village is here." Krillin told Ayla.  
  
Ayla did not respond, she knew that Azala was waiting for them. " Come out Azala!" Ayla yelled. "So nice of you filthy apes to visit." a voice said. In front of them stood a green scaly reptite, but this reptite seemed different in power and strength. " Why take weapons and food?" Ayla asked. Azala looked at Ayla then replied, " You apes have no idea of the apocalypse. The apocalypse will burn through the planet and bring forth a new ice age,." They knew what Azala was talking about. The year 12,000 BC when Lavos first appeared.  
  
Just then everyone could hear a noise in the distance. " That sounds like a roar." Krillin thought. Azala simply smiled. " Here that lovely sound. You all will become great meals for my Tyrano." Azala said. She ran to the back of the tower and opened a locked cage. The cage revealed a giant tyrannosaurus rex. " Destroy them!" Azala commanded. The giant creature obeyed.  
  
Tyrano approached Ayla, Krillin, and Android 18. The three warriors were ready to fight. Tyrano slowly looked at each of them. Thinking who to devour first. Ayla couldn't contain herself much longer. She attacked the creature, but nothing happened. Tyrano just looked at her and let out a giant roar. This caused everyone to drop on the floor. " How are we suppose to beat this thing?" Android 18 thought.  
  
Krillin noticed something behind Tyrano. It was Azala who was controlling her pet with telepathy. " It's that reptite that's controlling the creature." he informed the girls. " We have to kill Azala." Ayla said and charged at Azala with great force. The impact caused Azala to fall to the floor. " Foolish ape. Now one of your friends will pay!" Azala yelled. Azala used her telepathic ability to control Android's 18 body. " What, I can't control myself." Android 8 thought. " Leave her alone!" Krillin yelled. Azala motioned Android 18's body right underneath Tyrano's mouth. " Open wide my pet. Here is a meal for you." Azala said.  
  
Tyrano obeyed his master and opened it's mouth. Ayla and Krillin watched in horror as Android 18 was about to be eaten alive. " I'm not going to lose her again." Krillin said. He summoned all of his strength. " You want a snack. Eat this! DISTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin shouted. A disk beam of energy went right through Tyrano's neck. The creature cried in pain and collapsed on the ground. Android 18 regained control of her body and walked up to Krillin. " Thanks for saving my life." she said. " It was nothing." Krillin told her.  
" This is impossible. My pet has been defeated." Azala thought. " How could have fate sided with you humans. We reptites were to rule forever." Azala told them. Suddenly everyone could see a red star in the sky. " Lavos." Ayla said. " Yes. Drain this planet's life force, mystic creature." Azala said. The red star was actually Lavos in it's infancy form and crashed into the Earth's atmosphere in the prehistoric era.  
  
The Tyrano castle started to shake. " This place is going to collapse." Krillin told them. " How do we get out of here?" Android 18 thought. The question was answered when she saw three dactyls. " Kino." Ayla said happily. " Get on dactyl fast." Kino told them. As Android 18 and Krillin got on the dactyls, " Azala come too." Ayla said. " I will never join you filthy apes. This is my fate." Azala said. As Ayla got on the dactyl, everyone saw the destruction of Tyrano Lair.  
  
Everyone was safely on the ground. They thanked Kino and saw that the Tyrano Lair was in shambles. As Kino left for the village, Android 18 sensed something from the Tyrano Lair ruins. " I have a feeling that Lavos is in there." she said. They went inside the ruins and saw a time portal. " What's a time portal doing here?" Krillin thought. Ayla, Krillin, and Android 18 decided to step in to the portal. Even if they didn't know where it might lead them. 


	19. Ghostly Encounter

Chapter 19: Ghostly Encounter  
  
In the year 600 AD, Goku, Frog, and Magus landed in a nearby town. " So this is the Middle Ages. I wonder if they have any food?" Goku thought. Frog and Magus said nothing. They were staring at each other, ready to fight. When Goku stopped thinking about the food he said, " Come on guys we've got a job to do remember." The two rivals looked at Goku, then put their weapons away.   
  
They walked up to a near by castle. The castle was mostly in ruins. " Of all the places in time, why have I come here again?" Frog said. Goku looked at Frog confused. " What do you mean by again?" he asked. There was a long pause. Then Frog answered Goku's question. " My best friend's grave is here. He was slayed by Magus." Frog explained to Goku.  
  
As Goku, Frog, and Magus entered the castle they noticed an eerie feeling. " Why do I have the feeling that something or someone is watching us?" Goku thought. Suddenly, the door to the castle ruins shut tight. " We are locked in." Frog said. Magus approached the locked door. " Do not use your magic or any kind of power, it might disturb the spirits here." Frog told him. " I don't have to take orders from slimy amphibians. Maybe I should have destroyed you along with Cyrus." Magus said to him. Frog took out his sword and challenged magus again. However, Goku stopped him. " Look I know you both have a lot of things to fight about, but we've got to put a stop to Lavos." Goku said,   
  
Before anyone could say anything they heard a voice calling them. " If you wish to stay alive. Come to the top floor." the voice said. Goku, Frog, and Magus headed upstairs to the top floor. There was only one room. Inside the room was a tombstone which reads: " Here is the foolish knight Cyrus, that challenged Magus and perished. Frog walked up to the tombstone. " That's strange, I hath never seenth the tombstone with this kind of writing." Frog said. " What do you mean you've never seen this writing before?" Goku asked,  
  
Suddenly, there was a heavy breeze in the room. After the wind died down there was a ghostly figure standing in front of them. " Welcome mortals. This will be your final resting spot." the ghost said. The ghost paused for a moment and looked at Frog. " An odd figure, but you will be easliy dealt with." the ghost replied. Frog looked at the ghost in awe. " Cyrus! Tis' me Glenn." Frog responded. " What Glenn? What happened to you?" Cyurs asked. Before Frog could speak, Magus answered the question. " I gave him a more suitable form after I destroyed you."  
  
Cyrus floated towards Magus the said, " You again. I will enjoy having my revenge on you." As Cyrus took out his sword and attacked, Frog counterattacked with the Masamune sword. " That's strange how can a ghost sword touch a mortal." Goku thought. Frog looked at Cyrus. He knew something was wrong. He knew that this wasn't his best friend. " Thou woulds't never hurt anyone. Even if it is our enemy." Frog told him. Cyrus's voice slowly began to change. It sounded like two children.  
  
" Darn it Masa. He found out." the voice said. " To bad Mune." the other voice said. The ghostly figure of Cyrus faded and revealed two familiar creatures. " Huh? Aliens in the Middle Ages." Goku said. Masa and Mune floated towards Frog. " Interesting little weapon. Come on Mune, let's show him." Masa said. " Okay Masa. This time we'll show 'em." Mune said. Together the two strange creatures combined their strength. Before they could complete their transformation, Frog threw the Masamune sword in the air.  
  
There was a flash of bright light which filled the room. After the light faded the true power of the Masamune sword was finally revealed. " So this is the true power of the Masamune." Magus said. Masa and Mune finally knew that the Masamune sword was finally handed to it's rightful owner. The legendary hero. Frog. " That was fun." Masa said. "Sorry we impersonated your best friend." Mune said then the two mystic creatures disappeared in to the mist. " I knew there was something strange about this place. Come on let's leave." Goku said.  
  
Goku, Frog, and Magus were about to leave when there was a small breeze. " G...le...en" a voice called out. " Not another ghost." Goku complained. " No this ghost is real." Frog told him. The ghost was real. In fact it was Cyrus. " Glenn, thank you for making the journey here." Cyrus said. Frog walked over to the ghostly figure. " Thou must think ill of me." Frog said.  
  
Cyrus looked at his friend. " No my friend. You have grown to be a worthy swordsman. Continue to be kind hearted as you are now. Do not hold your grudge against Magus as much. You never know, the worst of enemies can become best friends." Cyrus told Frog. " I must leave now. And remember to look after Queen Leene." Cyrus said. " Wait! Do not go!" Frog pleaded. The ghostly figure started to fade away. " Take care my friend. Farewell." Cyrus said then faded away. " CYRUS!!" Frog yelled and fell to the ground trying to hold back tears.  
  
" Come on, Frog." Let's go." Goku reassured him. As they left the room, the tombstone now reads: " Here stands a noble knight. Avenged by his best friend Glenn."  
  
Goku, Frog, and Mgus were out of the castle ruins. " I can feel a very strong power a few miles from here." Goku said. " It must be Ozzie, Flea, and Slash." Magus said. " Those cretins are still alive." Frog said. " It is time to take those Mystics down once and for all." Magus said. 


	20. Showdown With the Mystics

Chapter 20: Showdown With the Mystics  
  
Frog searched for Ozzie, Flea, and Slash on land while Goku and Magus searched in the air. " I thought you were the Mystics' leader." Goku said. Magus didn't want to answer any questions about the Mystics. " You will find out everything once we fight them." Magus told Goku. As they were flying through the towns, they didn't notice anything suspicious. " Maybe Frog is having better luck than we are." Goku said.  
  
While Goku and Magus were searching in the air, Frog made his search on land. He walked through the forests and found nothing. Then he saw a couple of imps. Frog charged at the imps with his sword. The imps jumped in fear. " Where hath your Mystic leader Ozzie gone?" Frog asked. " We'll tell you, but don't hurt us." one imp said. Frog sheathed his sword then said, " Do not worry I will not hurt you." The green imp told Frog the location of Ozzie's hideout. " It's on the other side of the island." another imp told him. " I thank thee." Frog said and left.  
  
When Frog got out of the forest he waved to Goku and Magus to land. " You better have a good reason for making us land." Magus told him. Frog looked at Magus, even though he was angry at Magus for what he had said. Frog did not show it. " I hath found the of Ozzie's hideout." Frog told them. " It's on the other side of the island. Even if we fly there it will take too long." Magus replied. However, Goku was smiling at their current problem. " Why art thou smiling?" Frog asked.  
  
Goku didn't say anything. All he did was motion for Frog and Magus to stand very close to him. Then Goku placed his two fingers in his forehead. In an instant Goku, Magus, and Frog were teleported to Ozzie's hideout. " Thou hath the ability to use magic?" Frog asked Goku surprised. " No way. It's just a technique I learned from another planet." Goku explained. " Tell me Goku, do your other saiyan friends know this technique?" Magus asked. Goku looked at Magus and thought for a moment why he asked that question. " Nope, I'm the only one who knows it. It's called Instant Transmission." Goku told him.  
  
Goku, Frog, and Magus traveled by foot to Ozzie's hideout. They were saving most of their energy for the fight. Finally they arrived at Ozzie's hideout. It was very small, but capable of having many tricks and traps. " This place is kind of small for a hideout." Goku said. " You shouldn't worry about the fort, worry about the people inside." Magus told him.  
  
They entered the fort with no difficulty. When they entered they noticed Ozzie was right in their way. " What the? I don't believe it. It's Magus." Ozzie said. agus approached Ozzie and said, " What's wrong Ozzie no more threats." Ozzie did not reply after that. He just took out something from his large pocket. It was an amulet with the royal crest of Zeal Kingdom engraved on it. " How did you get my amulet?" Magus asked. Then, Magus did notice that the amulet which was around his neck was gone.  
  
Ozzie simply started laughing. " You fool. I sent Flea to the ruins where Cyrus' grave is. She waited for the right opportunity to steal it. When there was a flash of bright light that was created by the Masamune sword. That was the time for Flea to strike." Ozzie explained. Magus grew angry every second that passed by. He charged at Ozzie with full force, but Ozzie had disappeared. " Come back here you coward!" Magus yelled. Goku and Frog ran to see if Magus was all right.  
  
" Doth thou need my healing power?" Frog asked. " I don't need help from you!" Magus told him as he got up from the floor. " I don't understand, why does that amulet mean so much to you?" Goku asked. " Because it's the only thing I have that reminds me of my home and my sister, Schala." Magus said softly. Frog couldn't see it, but Goku could notice that there was a tear in Magus' eye. " Ha-ha-ha. If you want your amulet back come to the next room and meet your fate." Ozzie's voice told them.  
  
Goku, Frog, and Magus went into the next room. It was really dark. No one was able to see anything. " How can we fight the enemy if we cannot see it." Frog said. Magus created a fireball which lit up the room. " I don't get it. No one's here." Goku said. Then, Goku heard a voice calling him. It sounded like a child voice. " That's impossible. I thought he was in another time." Goku thought. " What's wrong?" Magus asked. Goku did not respond, it was like he was being put in a trance.  
  
Suddenly there were three figures approaching them. It was Ozzie, Flea, and Slash. " Hello Magus." Flea said as she was holding the amulet in her hand. " You will pay for betraying us. You traitor." Slash said to Magus. Ozzie remained silent, until Goku asked, " I heard a voice calling me. Was it some kind of trick or was it something else?" Ozzie revealed to everyone about what Goku was talking about. It was Gohan. He was badly injured. He was inside some kind of force field. " Gohan, I thought you were with Vegeta and Trunks." Goku said.  
  
It was very difficult for Gohan to respond. " I can answer that." Flea told Goku. Flea just snapped her fingers and revealed Vegeta and Trunks, but they were not hurt like Gohan was. " I have a bad feeling about this." Goku thought. " Your friends seem unharmed. What are those Mystics up to." Magus said. Ozzie motioned Flea and Slash to stay out of the fight. Suddenly, Goku realized what was going on. " Vegeta and Trunks are being controlled!" Goku yelled. " I never knew you saiyans were so smart. Well since you know our plan you must be eliminated. DESTROY THEM!!" Ozzie commanded. Vegeta and Trunks charged at them, but the tree warriors were ready.  
  
Goku transformed into a super saiyan and blocked Vegeta's blow. Frog unsheathed his sword and countered Trunks' sword. Magus on the other hand stared into his advisary's eyes. Ozzie looked at him and said, " How could you have deserted us?" Magus did not say anything. He just walked up to Ozzie and attacked. While everyone was fighting, Gohan finally gained some of his strength back." I've got to et out of this thing." Gohan said.  
  
Goku continued to block Vegeta's blows. " Vegeta, how could you have let the Mystics have control you like this?" Goku asked. " Let's just say this our rematch." Vegeta told him. " I'll crush you, like you did to me." Vegeta said and gathered all of his strength and energy into one blast. " Don't do this Vegeta!" Goku yelled. " Why are you afraid that I will beat you?" Vegeta asked. " FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta's final flash attack headed straight for Goku. " I don't want to do this, but it looks like I don't have a chioce." Goku thought. " KAMEHAMEHA!" The two energy blasts collided with each other causing the whole room to shake.  
  
Meanwhile, Frog was busy trying to handle Trunks. " I do not want to hurt thee." Frog said trying to counter Trunks' sword with his Masamune sword. It was a stale mate battle. Until Trunks fired an energy beam at Frog which caused him to drop his sword and fall to the ground. " You should have never came here." Trunks told him. Trunks lifted his sword, ready to kill Frog. Suddenly, an energy beam caught Trunks off guard and caused him to drop his sword too. " Gohan, I thank you." Frog replied. Gohan just smiled and fell to the ground. Gohan had used up all of his energy that he fainted to the floor. Frog hopped over to him and was able to heal him.  
  
" You don't have a chance against the three of us." Slash said. Magus dodged Slash's sword. " You'll pay for what you did to me." Magus said. " I wouldn't be so sure about that. Take one step closer and I'll smash your precious amulet to pieces." Flea said. Magus stood still and summoned his most deadliest power of magic. " You didn't say anything about magic. DARK MATTER!" Magus created a triangular field of energy surrounding Ozzie, Flea, and Slash. " You can't do this... We made you into what you are NOW!.." the three Mystics yelled and were finally dead. Magus walked up to his amulet, which was on the floor. He looked at it and put it around his neck. " I'll never forget you, Schala." Magus whispered as he was holding the amulet.  
  
With the three Mystics dead, the spell on Vegeta and Trunks was broken. " What's going on here?" Trunks asked. After Goku had explained everything a time portal opened up. " It is time for Lavos to meet his fate." Magus said and went through the portal with the others behind him. 


	21. Search for the Rainbow Shell

Chapter 21: Search For the Rainbow Shell  
  
The time portal that had opened up inside Ozzie's fort did not transport Goku and the others to Lavos. In fact, the time portal had transported them to another part of the Middle Ages. " Why are we still in the Middle Ages?" Goku asked. " I think its because we didn't finish our mission here." Trunks answered. " I want to know something. You saiyans are suppose to be the greatest fighters in the universe. Then how could the greatest fighters in the universe be beaten by three pathetic Mystics?" Magus asked. Vegeta grew angry at Magus for what he had said. " I've had it up to here with you, wizard! Don't tell me what real power is!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta tried to attack Magus, but Trunks stopped him. " Remember dad, we're a team now." Trunks told him.  
  
" Exactly, what happened to you guys?" Goku asked. " Well dad, we were on our way to find that rainbow shell Gasper was talking about. We went inside some strange looking cave. Then we were arrived by some strange creatures. For some reason our attempts did not work on them. That's when Ozzie, Flea, and Slash came." Gohan explained. " And we all know what happened next." Goku responded. " So, how are we suppose to find this rainbow shell?" Gohan asked. Frog noticed a nearby town. " Perhaps someone might know in that town." Frog told everyone. Everyone headed for the small town hoping that someone might know where the location of the rainbow shell.  
  
They decided to ask in a cafe. Partly because everyone was starving and partly because a cafe in the Middle Ages is the best place to gather information besides Guardia castle. The cafe was as busy as usual. Some people were busy eating, others were playing cards, and some were even sleeping. No one noticed that there were strange visitors entering the cafe. " I don't believe it. It's the legendary hero!" a small child yelled as Frog walked in. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing. Not because of Frog, it was something else. The owner of the cafe was in complete shock. " I...I don't believe it... it's Magus." the owner said in fear.  
  
Everyone started to panic, until a strange man with explorer clothes challenged Magus." You dare to show your face here. You murderer!" the man said. " Show him who's boss Toma." the owner said. However Magus was not impressed at his challenge. " Are you looking for an early death with?" Magus asked. Magus created a fireball and threw it at Toma. Suddenly, a splash of water had extinguished the flame. " Do not take your anger out on these innocent people." Frog told Magus. " How can you defend these weak humans?" Magus asked. " Because Frog has something you'll never have. A good heart!" Gohan yelled. Everyone was silent for a moment until Goku asked, " Does anyone know where we can find a rainbow shell?" Toma suddenly smiled," I know where that is. It's on a really small island southeast from here."  
  
Goku and the others started to leave when the owner stooped them. " I wouldn't go there now if I were you. There have been many rumors going around that say at night there are very powerful creatures which cannot be defeated easily. Not even Magus or the legendary hero will be able to beat them." the owner explained. " So, what are we suppose to do?" Trunks asked. " Why don't you stay here for the night. We have plenty of food and a resting place. Don't worry about the bill. Everything is for free." the owner said. " Thank you." Frog replied.  
  
After a few hours everything in the cafe was back to normal. Well except for the food. " This food is really great." Goku said stuffing his face with food. Frog and Magus watched as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks were eating the whole entire stock of food in the cafe. " What are we going to do now? All the food is gone." Toma asked. " Don't worry about that, I have a secret stash of food in the back for tomorrow morning." the owner said. " This food was really delicious. Thank you very muck." Gohan said as he went to bed. " No problem." the owner said as he saw all the empty plates.  
  
That night while everyone was asleep. "... You'll never have. A good heart!" Magus remembered what Gohan had told him. " I don't have a good heart. That's impossible. These humans will never understand my life." Magus said to himself. As Magus was thinking he was holding his amulet remembering his sister. " Schala, I wish you were here. I need you." he said and went to sleep.  
  
The next day, " We hope you liked your stay here." the owner said. " Yeah. Thanks for the food." Goku said and left the cafe with the others. " Come on let's go get the rainbow shell." Gohan said. Goku transported everyone to the island where the rainbow shell was being kept with his instant transmission technique.  
  
They walked into the cave and noticed something very peculiar. " I don't understand why is there a prehistoric castle in this cave." Magus thought. Suddenly everyone heard something. " I think someone's in trouble." Gohan said and ran towards the direction of the voice. " Gohan! Come back!" Goku yelled. " We must help him." Frog told everyone. Everyone followed Gohan and were about to get the shock of their lives.  
  
" That's impossible dinosaurs don't exist in the Middle Ages!" Trunks exclaimed. Everyone was face to face with a tyrannosaurs rex. It was the same dinosaur that Ayla, Krillin, and Android 18 faced in the year 65,000,000 BC. Gohan was helping a young woman with blonde hair stand up. " Are you all right?" Gohan asked. " Yes I'm fine." the woman answered. Magus stared at the woman as if she were a ghost. " Are you okay, Magus?" Goku asked. Magus did not respond to Goku. " It can't be possible. After all my years of searching, I've finally found you, Schala." Magus said to himself and ran towards the woman.  
  
"Schala. I can't believe it. Is it really you?" Magus asked. " What are you talking about? My name is not Schala, it's Fiona." the woman told him. Magus suddenly realized that the woman was not his sister. Magus apologized to Fiona. " Magus! Look out!" Gohan yelled. His warning came too late. Unlike the dinosaur in the year 65,000,000 BC, this dinosaur had a tongue that was able to stretch itself and was covered in poisonous venom. The tyrannosaurs rex had wrapped Magus in it's tongue. " Put him down!" Gohan yelled. Gohan was about to use his kamehameha attack when, " Don't use any energy attacks. It might cause us more harm than good!" Goku yelled.  
  
" We have to do something. That dinosaur is going to eat Magus alive." Fiona said. Goku scratched his head and had an idea. " Hey Trunks do you think you'll be able to slice the dinosaur's tongue with your sword?" Goku asked. Trunks nodded and flew up to the dinosaur. " I shall keep the beast busy." Frog said. Frog hopped over to the dinosaur as a distraction. " Try picking on someone with a sword." Frog said. The tyrannosaurus rex let out a giant roar. That was the time for Trunks to strike. He unsheathed his sword and sliced the dinosaur's tongue. That set Magus free, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
" All right now!" Give it all you've got!" Goku yelled. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan blasted the dinosaur with their energy attacks. " We did it." Gohan said. Everyone ran over to see if Magus was okay. " Can you heal him Frog?" Goku asked. Frog shook his head. " 'Tis difficult to heal him." he responded. "What about the senzu beans?" Trunks asked. " We don't have any left." Gohan said. " Excuse me, but what's that shiny light?" Fiona asked. There was a bright shell glowing in the distance. " That's the rainbow shell." Goku said. The rainbow shell was a beautiful sight. It was very large, but had all the colors of the rainbow. " I shall take the rainbow shell to the king." Frog said and left.  
  
" How are we going to help Magus?" Gohan thought. Fiona suddenly realized something. " We have to help him fast." she said. " Why?" Gohan asked. Goku had realized why. " He can barely breathe. The dinosaur's tongue was really poisonous." Goku said. Vegeta did not care at all. " We have no time for this. If Magus dies we can revive him with dragon balls." Vegeta said. " Father, how can you be so self-centered. He suffered so much throughout his life. And your just going to let him die." Trunks responded. Vegeta did not respond after that. Fiona had an idea. " You can leave Magus at my house. I'll take care of him." Fiona suggested.  
  
Everyone headed out of the cave and headed to Fiona's house. Her house was a few miles away from the cave. " It's right over there." Fiona said pointing to the small house in the desert. When everyone landed on the ground, " Why is there a desert Gohan asked. Fiona got a little upset when Gohan asked that question. " This desert was actually a forest. It was destroyed during the war with the Mystics. Suddenly everyone saw a familiar face with Frog. " Toma, what are you doing here?" Fiona asked. " I heard you retrieved the rainbow shell from the cave. I also heard what happened to Magus. That wizard deserves to die after what he's done to us." Toma said as he was looking at Magus' body motionless on the ground. " Goku, can you bring Magus into the house?" Fiona asked. Goku nodded and carefully brought Magus in.  
  
Magus was safely resting in bed, while Fiona was taking care of him. " There might be a way to save him." Toma said. " How?" Frog asked. " Too bad this forest was burnt down during the war. These trees used to have berries that was used for healing medicine." Toma said. " I have a dream to replant this forest back to normal, but I don't think it will help your friend in time." Fiona said. Suddenly, there was a flash of light coming from outside.  
Everyone ran outside to see what it was. It was a time portal. "We have to leave and continue our journey." Goku said. " Take care of Magus." Gohan responded. Then, Trunks suddenly realized who can help Fiona replant the forest. " Maybe Robo can lend a hand and help you replant the forest much faster." Trunks said. " So, I guess we're going to the future." Goku said. " Please hurry. I don't think your friend can survive much longer." Fiona said as she watched Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Frog step into the time portal. 


	22. Robo's Origin

Chapter 22: Robo's Origin  
  
In the year 2300 AD, Lucca and Robo were standing in front of a large factory. " I wonder how we get inside?" Lucca thought. Suddenly a time portal opened up. Lucca and Robo were ready to challenge anything that came through it. " Huh? Why are you here?" Lucca asked when she realized who came through it. It was Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Frog. " We need to Robo to do a favor for us." Goku said. Robo looked at Goku and was about to respond when the door to the factory had opened.  
  
" Welcome back Prometheus." a voice said. " What's that voice talking about?" Gohan thought. " If you wish to know more enter the factory." the voice told them. As Goku was about to enter the factory, Robo stopped him. " I will lead the way." Robo said. Inside the factory were many robots. These robots were not like Robo, these robots were much mean and cruel. The robots did not pay attention to their visitors. Everyone stopped at a locked door.   
  
" These door seems to be locked." Lucca said. Robo made three beeping sounds and transformed his metallic hand and turned it into a key. He opened the locked door with the key. " Way to go, Robo!" Lucca complimented him. Inside the door was a strange machine. Everyone watched as a human being was on the conveyer belt of the machine. In a split second the human being was killed by the machine. " This machine hath the ability to kill innocent humans." Frog said. " But why would someone want to do this?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Because this world belongs to us. After Lavos destroyed the human race in the year 1999 it was our turn to rise up. We robots will rule forever." the voice said. " I won't let you destroy the humans." Robo said. " Prometheus, you're a fool thinking to side with these humans." the voice told him.  
  
Robo suddenly realized who the voice was. " Atropos, is that you?" Robo asked. To everyone's surprise there was a pink robot in front of them. The pink robot looked a lot like Robo. " Well done Prometheus, you have led these here just as we planned." Atropos said. " What are you talking about? Robo's not in any plan." Lucca said. " Humans are so pathetic. That is why our leader wants to eliminate you." Atropos told them. " Look here, just because your a robot it doesn't mean I can blast you to pieces!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Atropos started laughing and revealed to everyone Robo's true origin. " Prometheus is a different model then the rest of us. He had a specific task. To study humans and eliminate them." she explained. " That's not true, I cherish humans, especially these humans. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Android 18, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Ayla, and even Magus are my best friends of all time." Robo told her. " You were designed to have no friends. You just think you have friends because of these humans." Atropos told him.  
  
" I was designed not to have any friends." Robo said softly. " Don't believe her, Robo. You do have friends and I'm one of them!" Lucca yelled. " Fine then, I'll be glad to dipose of you first." Atropos said. Atropos fired a laser beam towards Lucca, but Robo deflected it. I told you before, I won't let you hurt any of my friends." Robo told her. While the two robots were arguing, Lucca had disconnected Atrops' data bank.  
  
" I wonder what caused all these robots to hate humans." Lucca thought while she was fixing Atropos' programming. " Well normally it's because of their creator." Gohan said. " I wonder who's responsible for creating all these robots." Trunks thought. After a little while Atropos was back to normal. " Sorry I attacked you. Thank you for reprogramming me." Atropos said cheerfully. " Don't mention it." Lucca said. Robo looked at his old robotic friend, remembering all the happier times. " Atropos, do you know who our creator is?" Robo asked.  
  
Atropos nodded and led the others to her and Robo's creator. " Master, I've brought some humans for you." Atropos said. " Well done. Perhaps my grandfather should've created you instead of his foolish androids." the said. " Why does that voice sound so familiar?" Goku thought. When the man faced everyone the Z-fighters were in complete shock. " He looks exactly like Dr. Gero." Trunks said. " So, you've heard of my grandfather. My name is Jed Gero." the man said.  
  
" Dr. Gero, these human want to stop you from creating these deadly robots." Atropos said. " If they want to stop my plans. They must be eliminated. Go Atropos destroy them." Jed commanded. Atropos did not move. " I will not hurt them. They are my friends." Atropos said. " I should've known you'd betray me sooner or later. Just like my grandfather's creations. Luckily I created a more powerful android capable of destroying all of you." he told them.  
  
The mad scientist pushed a button and brought out his creation. " This robot was created to have the combined powers of Cell and Lavos." Jed told them. " How do we fight that thing?" Lucca thought. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks transformed into their super-saiyan levels. " We we'll see who wins. You pathetic humans or my creation." Jed told them. Then Jed looked at Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks. " So, these are the people my grandfather was talking about. You will pay for destroying my grandfather's dreams." Jed said.  
  
" Your grandfather's dream was to destroy the planet. We would never let anyone destroy this planet." Goku told him. " Well then I guess I will have to avenge my grandfather's death by destroying you!" Jed yelled. He commanded his creation to move forward. Inside the robot was a stone filled with light. " The sun stone!" Lucca exclaimed. " The sun stone must be the source of the android's power." Atropos said. " If you want the sun stone, you'll have to fight for it. Let the battle begin!" Jed shouted. 


	23. Fight for the Sun Stone

Chapter 23: Fight For the Sun Stone  
  
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Frog, Lucca, Robo, and Atropos were facing the android. They were waiting for the android to so something. The android had Cell's perfect body and Lavos' face. " You will pay for hurting these humans." Frog said unsheathing his sword and charging towards the android. The android blasted Frog with a kamehameha blast. Frog fell to the ground. " Nothing can defeat my android. It is invincible." Jed said laughing. " Frog, are you all right?" Gohan asked. " Yes, I'm fine." Frog said softly.  
  
" We've got to get the sun stone from the android." Atropos said. Atropos charged at the android thinking she could knock it down. The android simply knocked Atropos to the ground. " Atropos!" Robo yelled. Robo ran to his robotic friend. She was not moving. " Can you help her Lucca?" Robo asked. Lucca looked down at Atropos and shook her head. " Sorry, I can't." Lucca responded." That's what happens when my creations try to betray me." Jed said looking at Atropos.  
  
Robo grew angry for the first time. His whole metalic body was filled with energy. Robo created a laser ball and threw it at the android. The android fell to the ground, causing the sun stone to drop on the floor because of the impact. Lucca quickly grabbed the sun stone. " This is impossible. My precious android has been defeated." Jed said surprised.  
  
" Yeah, we got the sun stone." Gohan said. " Now let's finish this android off once and for all." Goku said. The super-saiyans gathered all their energy into one blast. They fired it towards the android and it was defeated. " That takes care of your precious android." Vegeta told Jed. However, Jed was smiling. " You will die anyway. I set this factory to self-destruct in five minutes." Jed said.  
  
As Jed was speaking, the factory started to shake and the walls began to crumble. " We've got to get out of here!" Trunks shouted. " Lave it to me." Goku said ready to use his instant transmission technique. " Come on Robo!" Lucca called out. " I'm not coming." Robo said. " What are you talking about?" Gohan asked. Robo did not move. Before Robo could explain Atropos started to speak. " R...Robo, it's all right.Go... with... your...n...new... f...riends." she told him. " What about you?" Robo asked. " T... there... will... be... a... better... place... for... me...after... Lavos... is... destroyed." Atropos said then stopped functioning.  
  
" Come on Robo, let's go." Lucca said. Robo took one last look at his best friend and walked over to the others. Goku used his instant transmission technique and transported everyone out of the factory before it blew up. " No this can't be. You were suppose to die!" Jed yelled and met his demise. The factory was left in shambles with no one left alive inside.  
  
Everyone landed safely on a near by island. " That was a close one." Goku said. " Well at least we got the sun stone." Trunks said. Lucca took out the sun stone and started examining it for a while then replied, " This stone is very powerful. It can make an incredible weapon." she explained. " That's great, then Lavos won't have a chance." Gohan said. " Perhaps Melichoir can forge a new weapon with the sun stone and the rainbow shell." Frog thought.  
  
Robo was silent for a moment then spoke, " Why did you guys come to this time anyway?" he asked. " Oh yeah I almost forgot. We kind of have a little problem." Goku said. Robo and Lucca started to get worried. " Magus is going to die if we don't help him." Gohan said. " Why do we have to help him?" Lucca asked. " Come on guys, he's had a hard life. All we need to do is show him he does have people other than his sister that care about him." Goku told them.  
  
After Goku finished explaining what happened in the Middle Ages, Lucca and Robo decided to help. " I won't let another friend die." Robo said. Suddenly two time portals opened up. " Why are there two portals?" Lucca thought. " One of them leads to the Middle Ages and the other is hard to tell where it leads." Robo said while analyzing the portals. " Well, I guess we have to split up again." Goku said. Robo, Lucca, and Frog went to the Middle Ages. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks stepped though the unknown portal. 


	24. The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 24: The Light in the Darkness  
  
In the Middle Ages, Fiona and Toma were waiting for their new friends to return. " I hope they can make it back before it's too late." Fiona said as she looked at Magus who was getting weaker every second that passed by. Suddenly, a flash of light came from outside. Fiona and Toma ran outside to see what it was. " It's about time you came back." Toma said. Fiona looked at Robo in delight. " You will help me replant the forest." Fiona said. Robo nodded.  
  
As Fiona and Robo were working outside Lucca, Frog, and Toma waited patiently. Lucca and Frog walked over to where Magus was resting. " Such a strong warrior and leader of the Mystics hath been reduced to a helpless human being." Frog said. " Come on Frog, your still not mad are you?" Lucca asked. " How woulds't thou like it if thou coulds't naught do anything to help your best friend and be turned into this creature!?" Frog asked. Lucca thought for a moment then spoke, " Come on Frog, you'll get Cyrus back after Lavos is gone." Lucca told him. Frog did not understand what Lucca was talking about.  
  
A few days past by as Robo and Fiona were working day and night trying to replant the forest. Lucca, Frog, and Toma walked outside. The desert was half filled with beautiful tall trees . " You guys did it." Lucca said. " Thank you very much for your help, Robo." Fiona said. Robo got a little embarrassed. " Do any of these trees have those special berries?" Toma asked. Everyone looked towards the top of the trees and saw a couple of berries. Robo extended his hand to reach the berries. " Here you go, Fiona." Robo said handing the berries to Fiona.  
Fiona took the berries and placed them in a wooden bowl. She crushed the berries until there was nothing left except for the berry's juice. " That should be enough." Fiona said. " Well, I guess I better be going." Toma told them. " Your leaving?" Lucca asked. " I've got a reputation to up hold. They don't call me an explorer for nothing." Toma explained and left.  
  
Fiona, Lucca, Frog, and Robo went inside the house. Fiona walked up to Magus while the others watched and prayed for something good to come out of the berries. Fiona carefully lifted Magus' head and opened his mouth. She poured the berry's juice into his mouth, hoping it would have some affect. " I hope we're not too late." Lucca said.  
  
Then Fiona noticed that Magus was holding on to his amulet. " I better take this off him, so he can rest better." Fiona said. As Fiona reached for the amulet her hand was stopped by Magus' hand. " Don't touch it." he said. Magus slowly opened his eyes and got up from the bed.  
  
Lucca, Robo, and even Frog were happy to see their ally alive and well again. " You shouldn't get out of bed so quickly, you need to rest." Fiona told him. " I'm fine." Magus said in a cold tone. " Is that the thanks she gets for saving your life!?" Lucca asked. Magus was surprised at what Lucca had said. " A human offered to help me. After what I did to them." Magus said. " Even though you caused our kingdom so much pain. I believe that a human deserves a second chance at life." Fiona told him.  
  
Everyone walked outside and saw a time portal in the forest. " It's time for the final showdown." Magus said. " Fiona, good luck in replanting the forest." Robo said. " It will take some time, but it can be done. Thank you again." Fiona said as she watched Robo, Lucca, and Frog go through the time portal. She noticed that Magus was still standing in front of the portal. Magus took one last look at Fiona. " Thank you for helping me." he said and walked into the portal. 


	25. The Revenge of a Forgotten Foe

Chapter 25: The Revenge of a Forgotten Foe  
  
In the year 12,000 BC Crono, Marle, and Piccolo were waiting for the others to join them. A time portal had opened up and revealed their friends. " It's about time you guys showed up." Piccolo said. " But why are we in this time?" Android 18 asked. " Because this world is where it all started. My mother, Queen Zeal plans to use Lavos' power and make her stronger." Magus explained. " Well if we have to put an end to this, let's do it!" Crono cried out.  
  
Before anyone could make a move they were surrounded by strange robot guards. " Halt! You are now prisiners of Sir Dalton." the guard told them. " Crono, what do we do now?" Marle asked. Crono did not respond. " Let's just play along with them, maybe Dalton can give us more information about Lavos." Goku whispered.  
  
The robots made a pathway for their leader. " Presenting the new king of Zeal. Sir Dalton!" the robot guard yelled. " Thank you my loyal subjects. It's good to be king." Dalton said. Dalton noticed Crono and the others and walked over to them. " Well, thought you fools might have gotten rid of me, eh." Dalton said. However, no one seemed scared of him. " This guy is worse than Hercule." Krillin said and started laughing.  
  
" Sir Dalton, what do we do with these annoying pests?" the robot guard asked. " Take them to my blackbird spaceship. I'll have the opportunity of destroying them myself." Dalton said. The robot guards led Crono and the others to Dalton's spaceship. The Blackbird spaceship was an enormous jet plane. The robots led them to Dalton's throne room inside the plane.  
  
" Is this a plane or a palace?" Lucca thought. " I'm glad you like it since this is the last thing you'll see." Dalton told her. Gohan thought for a moment then said, " You can't be king." Dalton looked at Gohan in surprise and then asked, " What are you talking about?" "You don't have any royal blood. You're not Queen Zeal's heirs." Gohan told him. Dalton started laughing. " You humans are so foolish. The royal heirs are gone for good." he said. " Not quite." Magus said.  
  
Dalton stared at Magus for a while, then realized who he was staring at. " Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Janus. You've changed since I last saw you." Dalton said. " I wish I could say the same for you." Magus replied. Dalton grew angry at Magus for what he had said. " Just for that remark, you'll be the first to die." Dalton said.  
  
Magus took out his scythe and attacked all the robots that was in his way. He aimed his scythe directly at Dalton. The aim was off. " What's wrong, don't tell me that the Prince of Zeal can't even use his own weapon." Dalton said and started laughing. " He's still weak from the poison." Goku said. " He needs more time to recover." Marle thought. Dalton did not waste any time. He set all of his magical powers and attacked Magus. Magus was barely able to stand as he fell to the ground.  
  
" We have to do something." Crono said. " There's nothing anyone can do. Now I will truly become the King of Zeal." Dalton said. Magus tried to reach for his scythe, but was unable to. Before the final blow was struck, a familiar purple cat pounced on Dalton. " Alfador." Magus surprised. Alfador scratched Dalton's face. " You little fur ball, how dare you!" Dalton yelled.  
  
Dalton walked over to the small cat ready to kill it. " Magus, catch!" Frog shouted unsheathing his sword and throwing it to Magus. Magus caught the Masamune sword. In full force, Magus used all of his strength and stabbed Dalton. " T... this... can't... be" Dalton said and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, the whole entire jet plane started to shake. " Oh great, now this place is going to blow up." Lucca said annoyed. However, another time portal appeared. Everyone stepped through the portal as the plane went crashing to the ground. 


	26. The Black Omen

Chapter 26: The Black Omen  
  
The time portal that had opened up in the Blackbird spaceship had brought Crono and the others to another strange spaceship. " Where are we?" Marle thought. " So, you finally made it." A voice called out. It was Queen Zeal. " Welcome to my domain. This is the Black Omen. In 1,001 years Lavos will emerge and destroy this planet. Before that happens this spaceship will harvest Lavos' energy, so I can gain immortality." Queen Zeal told them. " We're not going to let you destroy this planet!" Crono yelled. Suddenly, Crono noticed that the only people that were with him were Marle, Frog, and Magus.  
  
" Wake up, dad." Gohan said. Goku sleepily woke up. " Where are we?" Goku asked. " You're in the End of Time." Gasper's voice called out. Goku noticed that the only people were in the End of Time were the Z-fighters. " What happened to Crono and the others?" Goku asked worriedly. " That portal in the Blackbird spaceship must have split your friends up in different times." Gasper explained. Everyone started to get a little concerned. " Well, where are they?" Gohan asked " Crono, Frog, Marle, and Magus are in the year 12,000 BC. They are confronting Queen Zeal even as we speak." Gasper said.  
  
" What!? They can't possibly handle that on their own." Piccolo said. " Those guys are really tough. They'll be able to handle it." Krillin said. " Yeah, Piccolo besides Crono's a good leader. He kind of reminds me of someone, but I can't figure out who it is." Goku said. Gohan started laughing when Goku said that. " What about Lucca, Ayla, Robo?" Trunks asked. " They are in the year 1000 AD Gasper answered.  
  
In the year 1000 AD, I wonder what kind of weapon Melichoir can make out of the rainbow shell and sun stone." Lucca thought. Ayla looked at Lucca, " We only have stone. No shell." Ayla said in disappointment. Lucca took out a shiny piece of the shell from her pocket.  
  
" Lucca, how did you get that?" Robo asked. " I found it on the ground in the Middle Ages." Lucca said. They headed towards Melichoir's hut.  
  
As Lucca, Ayla, and Robo walked in, Melichoir was amazed to see the sun stone and rainbow shell. " So, can you make a weapon?" Lucca asked. Melichoir nodded and quickly went straight to work. After a few hours he was done.  
  
" I call this sword rainbow. It has the power to confront Lavos' power." Melichior said holding an incredible sword that shone in the sunlight. " Thank you." Lucca said taking the sword. " I bet Crono will have fun with that." Robo said. Ayla and Lucca both nodded then laughed at Robo's comment. " Crono be very powerful with rainbow sword." Ayla said.  
  
Lucca, Ayla, and Robo headed outside. " How we suppose to find Crono?" Ayla asked. " We'll have to go to the End of Time." Robo said. Suddenly, a time portal opened up. It was as if the portal had heard Robo's call. "C'mon, let's go." Lucca said. As the three travelers disappeared, Melichoir watched them. " Good luck" he said.  
  
Meanwhile in the Black Omen spaceship. " No one can stop Lavos from taking over." Queen Zeal said. "We'll see who wins." Marle told her. " Fine then. If you are so confident, then it is time for Lavos to awaken." Queen Zeal said. Queen Zeal waved her hand to let the others follow. " Should we follow?" Frog asked. " We have to." Crono said.  
  
Everyone followed Queen Zeal to a highly occupied chamber. When Crono and the others entered the chamber they couldn't believe their eyes. " They look exactly like us!" Crono exclaimed. Everyone was staring at a machine which created clones of the Z-fighters, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Ayla, Frog, and Robo.   
  
Queen Zeal appeared in front of them. " These clones will activate as soon as Lavos eliminates you." she said. Marle noticed that there was no clone of Magus. " How come there's no clone of Magus?" she asked. Queen Zeal started laughing then said, " Because I will have the opportunity of getting rid of him first." Queen Zeal created an energy beam and aimed it directly at Magus. " Nothing will spare your life now!" she yelled. The energy beam was absorbed by the amulet Magus had around his neck.  
  
" Incredible, that amulet can protect you." Crono said amazed. Magus smiled. " Of course my amulet will protect me. It's all I have that can remind me of my sister. That will keep me alive as long as I continue my search in finding her." Magus said. Queen Zeal got more furious. " Fine perhaps, but Lavos will dispose of you instead!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a loud noise coming from underneath the spaceship. " It is time for Lavos to finally awaken and share his dream. Did I say dreams? I meant eternal nightmares?!" Queen Zeal exclaimed. 


	27. The Final Showdown

Chapter 27: The Final Showdown  
  
In the End of Time Lucca, Ayla, and Robo had just arrived. "Where have you guys been?" Gohan asked. Lucca triumphantly showed everyone the rainbow sword. "We went to get this." she said. The rainbow sword glowed brightly in the dim light.  
  
"That sword is incredible." Trunks said. "It belongs to Crono." Robo told him. Lucca looked at the gate that led to the year 12,000 BC. "We should get going. They'll need our help." She said. Everyone agreed.  
  
As everyone walked over to time portal Gasper stopped them. "What are you doing?" Goku asked. "You cannot help Crono, Marle, Frog, and Magus." Gasper said. "They'll need our help. We have to go." Gohan told him. "They must do this on their own." Gasper told him.  
  
Lucca looked at Gasper in confusion. "He never used to stop us before." Lucca thought. "So, we'll have to stay here and wait for them to return." Piccolo said. Suddenly, Lucca had a strange feeling. "This isn't real."she said.   
  
"What are you talking about, Lucca?" Android 18 asked. Goku suddenly felt the same power that Lucca had felt. "This is an illusion!" Goku yelled. Gasper started laughing hysterically. "I never knew you humans were so smart."he said.  
  
The End of Time really was and illusion. It was set by Queen Zeal. The faded and revealed everyone to be in the Black Omen spaceship. "It's about time you got here." Crono said. Crono sae the sword that Lucca was holding. "Hey who does that sword belong to?" Crono asked. Lucca handed Crono the rainbow sword and said, "It's yours."  
  
Queen Zeal looked at everyone. "So, you're all together, but that won't stop me."she said. Queen Zeal revealed to everyone her true power and identity. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks powered up to their super-saiyan levels. While the others watched as Queen Zeal transformed.  
  
Queen Zeal's true self was demon. It had her face and had extrodinary magic power. "So, this is your true power." Magus said. Queen Zeal looked at Magus and said, "So, you've even decided to betray your own mother.  
  
Magus stared back at Queen Zeal and replied, "You're not my mother. She would never want to do this. She would never try to harm her children or kingdom." Before anyone could attack or sat anything the Black Omen spaceship started to shake.  
  
"What?! NO, Lavos has awakened." Marle said. Queen Zeal started laughing. "You will all die!" she yelled. Lavos started to emerge from below the Black Omen spaceship. The Black Omen started to collapse. Suddenly, a time portal appeared. "C'mon let's go!" Krillin yelled. Everyone stepped into the time portal. "NO! They've escaped…" Queen shouted and met her final demise.  
  
The time portal had taken everyone to the year 1999. The day of Lavos. "IT's time to destroy Lavos. Once and for all!" Crono shouted. 


	28. Apocalypse Now!

Chapter 28: Apocalypse Now!  
  
In the year 1999, the world was completely quiet. There were no people. The cities remained as mere ghost towns. It felt as though the world had already come to an end. " It's a little too quiet in this world." Crono said breaking the silence. " I wonder what happened to all the people." Marle said as they were walking down a deserted road.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake. " It's an earthquake!" Krillin yelled. The ground started to open up in front of everyone. " No. This is not an earthquake. This is much more worse. This is Lavos." Magus told them. Magus was indeed right. It as Lavos emerging from the Earth's surface. Hot molten lava shoots out as Lavos surfaced. The hot molten lava burned all what was left of the remaining cities.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. It was as though they had seen Lavos for the first time. Lavos slowly approached the warriors of time. To everyone's surprise they heard Lavos speak. " Do not interfere." The creature said. " That's incredible." Lucca thought as Lavos was speaking. " I think that's a bit scary." Marle said as Lavos' voice echoed in the wind.  
  
" No way Lavos. We're not going to let you destroy this planet." Goku said heroically. Lavos laughed. " Then prepare to suffer." he said. The giant creature began to show everyone to its true power. As Lavos gathered his strength the grounds started to shake and crumble. Everyone tried to keep their balance, but they all fell to the ground. Crono, however regained his strength. " All right. This is it. The final showdown." Crono said unsheathing his sword.  
  
Crono leaped up in the air and slashed Lavos with the rainbow sword. Lavos cried out in pain. Lavos grew furious. " I will crush you! ." Lavos yelled. Lavos created a ball of dark energy. " Try defending against this boy! DARK MATTER!" Lavos cried out. The attack headed straight for Crono. " Crono, look out!" Marle shouted.  
  
The attack had blinded everyone." Crono, are you all right!?" Gohan yelled. There was no answer. After the blinding light faded, there was a shield around Crono. " What is going on?" Lavos growled. " No one hurts my friend. Especially a creepy parasite creature who wants to destroy the planet." Lucca said as she made her magic shield around Crono disappear. " I didn't know your type of magic was able to create a shield." Robo said. Lucca smiled and nodded.  
  
Lavos looked at Crono, " You have escaped for now, but you won't be so lucky next time." He said. Lavos created another Dark Matter attack. Crono used his lightning magic and evaded the attack.  
  
" How can this creature have shadow magic?" Frog asked. " It's possible that Lavos has the powers of every warrior in time." Magus explained. Krillin was getting nervous again. " Um, guys I think it would be better if I sit this one out." He said. As Krillin headed for the time portal, Lavos created a barrier around the portal. " No one will leave." Lavos said.   
  
" Lavos very strong. Cannot win fight." Ayla said. Everyone felt the same way. " Come on guys there has to be a way to beat him." Goku said. " Maybe there is a way." Trunks said. Vegeta looked at his future son confused and so did everyone else. " What are you talking about? This creature has the techniques and abilities of every warrior throughout time." Vegeta told him. Trunks simply smiled.  
  
" Exactly dad. Just like Cell." Trunks said. " We defeated Cell and we can defeat Lavos. Gohan's the only one who has enough power." Piccolo said.  
  
Goku looked at his son. " Gohan, are you able to do it?" Goku asked. Gohan smiled then said, " Don't worry dad, I won't let you down." Gohan walked up to Lavos. Lavos was amused. " This is your final attempt in defeating me. A mere child." Lavos started laughing.  
  
However, Gohan wasn't. The young saiyan transformed into a level which was beyond a super- saiyan. " Did you ever learn not to underestimate you opponent?" Gohan said. Gohan faced Lavos. He was ready to do his father's famous technique. " You will not stop me, boy." Lavos said.  
  
" KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gohan's kamehameha wave headed directly for Lavos. " Come on Gohan, you can do it!" Crono yelled. The impact of the kamehameha wave had destroyed the barrier that was around the time portal and had reduced Lavos to a pile of dust. Lavos' eyeball was completely destroyed.  
  
Gohan collapsed on the ground. Everyone ran to him. " That was incredible." Frog said. While everyone congratulated Gohan, Magus looked at what remained of Lavos. All that remained of Lavos was its shell. " It's not over yet." he said. Everyone looked at Magus. " What are you saying?" Android 18 asked.  
  
Before Magus could answer, the ground started to crumble underneath everyone. " Looks like we're about to find out." Crono said as the ground crumbled causing everyone to fall.  
  
A beam of light caught everyone and they landed safely on what appeared to be floor. " Where are we?" Lucca asked. The area everyone was had no strucher. No walls, no buildings, not even a ceiling. All everyone was surrounded by was darkness. Suddenly, everyone heard a strange noise. " I think there's something up ahead." Goku said. There were three strange figures. " So, this is what is left of Lavos. His core." Magus said. Everyone was shocked.  
  
" We're inside Lavos!" Marle exclaimed. The beam of light started to grow larger until everyone could realize where they were. " This is a time portal." Trunks said. Everyone found themselves inside a time portal. Lavos' core started laughing. " You fools have no chance." It said.   
  
Magus looked at the core then said, " So, ever since Lavos first appeared in the year 65,000,000 BC, the creature had been harvesting the Earth's energy. Until now, he never showed his true form. We were only created to be mere pawns of Lavos. Everyone is doomed. We cannot stop him."  
  
Crono approached the three strange figures. " I'm not going to give up without a fight." Crono said. The three pieces of the core looked at Crono's determination. " You think you can stop us. Well then, let's see how powerful this planet's inhabitants really are." The core said. 


	29. The Fate of All Worlds

Chapter 29: The Fate of All Worlds  
  
" No one can stop fate from running its course." The middle core spoke. " No! I'm not going to let you destroy our future!" Crono yelled. He charged for the core and attacked it with his sword. The two smaller cores next to the middle one served as a defense.  
  
The second the rainbow touched the middle core, the two small cores activated a barrier. " Foolish, boy! No one can defeat me." The core said. " How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Marle asked. Everyone stared at the core in silence. " We've got to get rid of the core's defenses." Lucca said. Everyone agreed to Lucca's plan.  
  
Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Androids 18, Vegeta, and Trunks combined their energy attacks into one blast. The gigantic energy blast headed straight for one of the defenses. The smaller core was unable to defend itself and was destroyed. " That takes care of one of your defenses." Goku said.  
  
Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, and Ayla attacked the other defense core. " Your done for Lavos!" Crono yelled. The remaining core grew furious to see his defenses were destroyed. " You'll pay for destroying my defenses!" the core yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the core noticed that Magus was not fighting at all. " At least one of you humans have a brain." the core said. Crono and Goku tried to approach Magus, but were stopped. " Huh! There's a strong force field around him." Crono said. " No one will be able to break that force field." The core told them.  
  
Goku walked up to the force field and tried talking to Magus. " What's wrong?" he asked. Magus did not answer. He lost in his own thought. " We were never meant to win." He said. " You can't let Lavos control your destiny. Just because he the one who ruined your life in the past, he can't ruin your future." Marle told him. The wizard still did not respond. " That fool knows that I cannot be beaten. No one can stop me. I made Magus into what he is today." The core said.  
  
" You're responsible for ripping apart his life!" Gohan yelled. " Of course. Magus or should I say Janus served me well. But I longer need him. Even though his world gave me life, I will destroy the final person who knows about my power." The core said.  
  
The core erased the force field around Magus. " I will use my ultimate power of darkness. DARK DESTRUCTION!" A beam of dark energy headed straight for Magus. " Look out!" Frog yelled. Frog leaped into the air and pushed Magus out of the way. But Frog couldn't escape the blast in time. " Frog!" Marle yelled and ran to him. Everyone followed Marle.  
  
They saw Frog's lifeless body. " That takes care of one of you." The core said laughing. Magus walked over to the others. " I don't understand. We were enemies and yet he saved my life." Magus said. Frog slowly opened his eyes and looked at everyone then said, " M... Maybe enemies... can... become... fri... friends." Frog spoke softly. " Frog you've got to stay quiet, you need your strength." Goku said.  
  
Frog slowly looked at everyone. " No . . . Tis' . . . time . . . I join . . . Cyrus . . . Farewell . . . " Frog said and died. " NO!" Crono yelled. Magus tightened his fist and stared at Lavos' core. " Aw. What's the matter? Did I upset you?" the core asked sarcastically.  
  
" You'll pay for ruining my life and killing my friend!" Magus yelled. Marle started to cry, suddenly her pendant started glowing brightly. " Marle, your pendant it's glowing." Lucca said. " What is that horrible light?" the core cried out. Marle took off her pendant and held it in her hands. Lavos' core started getting weaker. " That pendant is the source of defeating Lavos." Goku said.  
  
" Come on Marle, you can do it!" Crono cheered. " I don't think I have enough strength." Marle said struggling to over power the pendant. Magus walked up to Marle and put his hands underneath Marle's. The pendant's power started to grow stronger.  
  
Everyone nodded and combined their strength and power to the pendant. " Pay back time for all the suffering you've caused!" Crono yelled. " This is for all the innocent people you hurt!" Goku yelled. Lavos' core could not hold back the intense power of the pendant. " This can't be!" the core yelled.  
  
Crono, Marle, Lucca ,Ayla, Robo, Magus, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, and Android 18 unleashed the final blow which put an end to Lavos' reign of terror. The entire time portal was filled with a bright light. The portal finally closed, leaving everyone on the ground unconscious. 


	30. Old Friends New Beginings

Chapter 30: Old Friends . . . New Beginnings  
  
" Dad, wake up." Gohan said. Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw Gohan. " Where are we?" Goku asked. " Your at the lookout." Goku saw a small namek-child and smiled. " Dende, how did we get here?" Goku asked. " Uh, I think it had something to do with that final time portal." Dende told him.  
  
" Everyone's waiting outside, including mom." Gohan said. Goku and Gohan headed outside and saw everyone alive and well. Chichi looked at her husband. " I don't believe it. You're alive!" She exclaimed. Chichi ran to her Goku and hugged him. " Sorry I worried you, Chichi." Goku told her.  
  
" It's good to see that everyone made it back alive." Bulma said. Crono looked at Bulma then said, " Not everyone made it back alive." Crono took out Frog's hero medal from his pocket.  
  
" Doesn't that medal belong to your frog-friend?" Bulma asked. Crono nodded. " Maybe we should explain everything." Lucca said. After everyone explained about their adventure to Bulma, Chi-chi, and Dende they realized what had to be done. Dende brought out all seven dragon balls.  
  
" How did you get all the dragon balls so fast?" Goku asked. " We collected them while you were asleep." Trunks responded. " So, these are the mystical dragon balls I've heard so much about." Magus said as he saw the dragon balls shining in the sun. " Yes, these dragon balls are very powerful. You can wish for anything you want." Dende replied.  
  
Suddenly, Crono saw Marle standing alone. Crono walked up to her. He noticed that Marle was holding Grog's hero medal. " Are you alright?" Crono asked. Marle faced Crono with tears in her eyes and answered, " It's not fair! All Frog wanted was to become a human being again. Now he'll never get his wish."  
  
A tear fell down on the hero medal that Marle held. The hero medal started glowing. Lucca noticed the medal glowing and called everyone. " What's going on?" Krillin asked. " The hero medal is glowing." Gohan said. The hero medal floated up in the air in intense speed. A flash of light filled the lookout.  
  
" Is everyone okay?" Goku asked. " Yeah." Everyone responded. After everyone was able to see again they noticed a young man standing in front of them. The young man held the hero medal in his hand. " I don't believe it. I'm human again!" the young man exclaimed. He ran over to Marle and hugged her. " You've broken the curse." He said.  
  
" Look, sir. I have no idea who you are. Now put me down." Marle said. " You don't know who I'm."The young man said. Marle shook her head. " You have to know who I'm." The young man begged. Marle looked at the sword the young man had and realized who it was.  
  
" Froggie, is that you?" Marle asked surprised. The young man nodded and replied, " Yes, but my name is Glenn now." " The curse is finally over." Lucca said. Magus walked over to his enemy and replied. " I guess you were right." He said. " About what?" Glenn asked. " Enemies can become friends." Magus said and shook Glenn's hand.  
  
Dende walked over to everyone and said, " It's time to call upon the eternal dragon." The dragon balls started glowing brightly. " I call upon the eternal dragon." Dende said. The sky started to become dark and thunder roared throughout the lookout. A fierce dragon emerged in front of everyone.  
  
" You have awakened me." The dragon said. " Now what are your two wishes?" the dragon asked. " Hey Dende can the dragon be able to bring back people from any time?" Goku asked. " It's never been done before." Dende said. " Well try it Goku." Piccolo said.  
  
Goku smiled and said," Please bring back Princess Schala from the year 12,000 BC." The dragon replied, " It may be difficult, but I will try." The dragon's eyes started to glow. Suddenly, a figure started to appear. " Schala, is that you?" Magus asked. Schala looked at Magus and knew who she was looking at.  
  
" How long has been since we were together, Janus?" Schala asked. " I've missed you so much." Magus replied. " Hey give a dragon a break and say your second wish." The dragon said. " What else should we wish for?" Bulma asked. " I have a wish." Crono said. " Can you bring back a dead knight from the Middle Ages? His name is Cyrus." The dragon responded, " It will be granted." The dragon responded. Cyrus suddenly appeared. Glenn was in complete shock. " Hello, old friend." Cyrus said. " Thank you, Crono." Glenn said.  
  
" I have granted your wishes now I must bid you farewell." The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls scattered throughout the planet.  
  
Suddenly, a time portal opened up. " It's time for us to leave." Lucca said. " Take care of yourselves." Goku said. Crono, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, Cyrus, Ayla, Robo, Magus, and Schala walked through the time portal and headed to their own times.  
  
" Well I guess it's my turn to leave too." Trunks said. " Yeah, I bet your mom is worried sick about you." Gohan said. Trunks took out his capsule which had the time machine in it. He pushed a button and the time machine reappeared. Trunks boarded his time machine and said good bye to everyone. The world was safe once again . . .   
  
" Well that's the whole story, Goten." " Wow, that was really incredible, Gohan." Goten said. Gohan smiled. " It's been seven years since our adventure. A lot things have changed since then. I'm a teenager now and go to Orange Star High School. I also have a baby brother. His name is Goten. Our family and everyone else have changed so much, including our time travel friends."  
  
" In the year 65,000,000 BC, Ayla and Kino are happily married. They have a son named Krono. I guess they decided him name it after Crono.   
In the year 600 AD, Glenn and Cyrus are official knight captains for the king and queen.  
In the year 1,000 AD, Crono and Marle are also married. They also have a son. They named him after dad. As for Lucca, she is holding a day care center for orphans.  
In the year 23,000 AD, Robo is now helping the future become a better place.  
Finally in the year 12,000 BC, Schala, Magus, and Alfador are spending as much time as they can.  
Well there you have. Even though we've changed over the years, I don't think any one of us will forget our great adventure through time." " Gohan, you're going to be late for school!" Chichi yelled. " Yikes! I better get going before I'm grounded." Gohan said and left.  
  
In the year 12,000 BC, Alfador smells something in the snow. " What's wrong?" Magus asked. The small cat meowed to its master. Magus reached down in the snowy ground and picked up a dragon ball. " Well, what do we have here?" Magus thought smiling. " You know what they say. One down and six more to go, then I will have my wish." Magus said letting out a sinister laugh.  
  
THE END 


End file.
